The Escorts
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Due to Their sire's constant pestering about finding mates Sesshomaru and InuYasha both decide to hire some escorts to get him off their backs. Little did they know how they treated these escorts would have such serious consequences later. Now he must turn to a woman he tried to ruin for help. Rating is subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

The Escorts

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters but the story is mine.

It is Kagome's time General Inu no Tashio ran a prestigious business called Tashio incorporated. He sighed for the third time today it seemed that his sons would never mate and give him grand pups. InuYasha was too immature acting rude, insulting everyone and had a fowl mouth. That was why he had made his son head of firing employee's and InuYasha seemed to love doing it. Sesshomaru however was vice president and was a die-hard workaholic. He called each to come up to his office and when they arrived he announced, "I am tired of you two not even trying to find mates. So for the next year I have a list of dates we will get together and you must have a date with you. If you don't I will take you to the dojo for a proper beating until you comply with my orders."

Sesshomaru glared at his powerful sire he knew the man would follow through with the threat. While he was strong and would give his father a good fight he was still more powerful than he was meaning he'd be sore after every date. This would interfere with his ability to work the way he wanted to. So he accepted the list of dates he'd have Jaken look into a solution for him. InuYasha however started yelling, "Man pop really I don't want to settle down yet I like being a bachelor and having casual relationships. Be reasonable about this would ya?"

Inu no Tashio slammed his fist on the desk saying, "I have been more than reasonable with the both of you. If you refuse all together I will kick you out and fire you from this company. I will also write you both out of my will and give it all to charity. Now leave my sight before I decide you're not too old to go over my knee InuYasha."

Sesshomaru groaned he had hoped to reason with their sire later but InuYasha had ruined that option. InuYasha left the office fuming made as they got to the elevator he asked, "What are we to do I don't want no ball and chain? I like what I got now I pick a chick up we have some fun and I send her on her way."

Sesshomaru quickly deciding that Jaken was too cowardly to keep a secret from their sire turned to InuYasha saying, "I want you to research escort services and find ones that can handle two women for these dates this year. I will send you a list of the qualities mine must have you will have to make your own list. This will satisfy both our sire's demands and our desire to not want to settle down."

InuYasha grinned this was underhanded and sneaky he liked it replying, "I will look into escort services right away. I will only research those services that can come up with two women for these dates to save us time as the first date is Friday. Since today is Monday I think its best I secure women by Wednesday the latest to make sure they have the instructions needed and are dressed for the occasion."

Sesshomaru nodded each meeting was different with a description of what event was to take place. These women would have to look the part of their dates. He looked at InuYasha saying, "Make sure it's the same two women for all the dates if we bring a different one each time our sire will ask what was wrong with them. If we keep the same one a while he may think we made a genuine effort and leave us alone for a while."

InuYasha nodded in understanding and went down to his office to start emailing all the escort services using his personal laptop so his sire wouldn't know what he was up to. Many of the escort companies quickly replied that they didn't have anything that would meet his needs. They did however have girls that could works some but not all the dates. He finally got a total of six replies that confirmed they had two women that could appear of all the dates listed. He researched all six escort services by looking at the better business bureau and their website thoroughly. Three of the businesses were just a prostitution service disguised as an escort service. He replied back to those businesses that he wasn't interested in their girls. He knew if he brought women to his sire that wreaked of other men his dad would have a fit and so would Sesshomaru.

He received an email from his brother with his list of requirements and InuYasha quickly made his own sending both lists to the remaining three businesses as well as a quote on the cost involved. He turned his attention to his work deciding that he would check on the escort companies tomorrow. He shut down his personal laptop and waited for his appointment. He had read the employee file and this woman was completely incompetent. He was going to enjoy telling her exactly how lousy her work was.

**~ Escort Service ~**

Kikyo had been given a chance to prove herself as a good manager to the owner Koga. She received an email asking if she had two women that would be available for a long list of dates over the year. These women would have to be able to make every date on the list. She had asked all the girls and none were booked on the dates in question. So she told him they had woman available and had him fill out the standard form about the client. She wasn't surprised when he responded back later with the form filled out twice and a list of qualities the girls had to have. They also wanted a price quote she would have to ask her boss on this one no one ever had requested such a large number of dates before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kikyo messaged the man back asking if they would buy the clothing needed for these dates since each had a special theme. She did give them the option of using the businesses secured employee credit card that they could limit the amount spent and approve the expenses. She wasn't going to give a quote without knowing what they were covering she didn't want the girls to pay for clothes they'd wear only once. The list of what the woman needed to be was a different matter both men wanted a submissive woman to sit quietly and not say anything unless spoken too directly. She started calling her girls and only found four willing to subject themselves to that. Kikyo had all four come in for height, weight, to be measured and photographed. Once all completed she sent all the information on the girls and waited. She wouldn't bother her boss until she was sure they would use their services.

**~Tashio Corporation ~**

InuYasha sat and waited for this girl named Mae to come to his office and her tardiness wasn't helping his mood any. As soon as she came in and said, "You wanted to see me sir?" She had her recording device in her purse she had done a perfect job while at Tashio Corporation and had multiple affidavits to prove it. Of Course she was undercover working with a lawyer that planned on taking a case against the company. The man in charge of termination didn't follow company protocol and often fired employees rudely criticizing everything including the employee's sex life. Just as she had hoped for he laid into her saying, "You lazy sack of shit why are you, always late? What is it are you too busy servicing every man to get to work on time? Is this a concept beyond your feeble mind to comprehend? Now I don't want to hear your lame excuses pack your stuff and leave you're fired."

Kagome picked up her purse and left without a word to the man returning to Naomi and her law firm. She had been hired as Naomi's assistant when she had been fired from Tashio Corporation for having to leave early one day to pick up her brother. She had taped that as well and had played it for Naomi during her interview. She was surprised when Naomi hired her on a trial basis and three months later the job was hers. Kagome had been surprised by a sudden salary increase after the trial period was over even more surprised when her grandfather took ill that her boss had given her a paid vacation to be with her family. She was most grateful for having been allowed to spend the last days with her grandfather before he passed on. She loved her boss so when she was asked to get a second recording of Tashio Corporations firing method she instantly agreed to it. She handed the tap over to Naomi who now had a growing collection.

Naomi smiled saying, "Thanks so much Kagome you are a gem. I have contacted the owner and will be meeting with him in an hour I don't believe he is aware of the firing techniques used. If he shows no signs of caring we will take this to court." Kagome watch as she took her tape and placed it in her purse along with her credentials. She smiled saying, "You can either stay to answer the phone or go home early I know your cousin Kikyo had important news to share with you."

Kagome loved how her boss put family first she was always allowed to leave early or stay home and work if needed. Every holiday her family got a card and often a gift as well from her boss. Her mother was happy with her current job she never liked it when she worked at Tashio Corporation they never seemed to appreciate her daughter. Naomi had even offered Kikyo a job if she ever wanted a job that would recognize her talents. Naomi's law practice was growing and she needed more employees for research and paperwork. Naomi however knew Kikyo would make a great legal aide perhaps even a lawyer like Kagome. Kagome now had a legal aid certificate and was attending college to become a layer as well she wanted to specialize in children's cases. Naomi was all for it and told Kagome she could share office space with her once she graduated. Naomi knew Kagome would be a big help until she started getting clients. She was great at comforting victims and Naomi had a knack for spotting the phonies they'd make a great pair.

Kagome opted for going home to see what Kikyo had going on that was so important. Naomi locked up the office and went to Tashio Corporation documents in hand. She went to the front desk of the office asking, "Where is the owner's office I have an appointment to see him?"

The receptionist replied, "Top floor third door on the left." She walked to the elevator pushing the button that said penthouse looking at it oddly until the door opened. It did look like a penthouse her whole office wasn't this size. She saw a huge waiting area and large doors as she went to the secretary. She said, "I have an appointment with the owner do I wait her or just go to his office?"

She got up and walked her down the hall of doors before opening the third door and motioning for her to go in. She then returned to her station she watched as the man turned around in his chair. He looked way too young to be the owner but who was she to question. He growled at her saying, "I am the owner's son he had an emergency to tend to and asked me to see you in his place."

She told him everything and played the tape for him getting no reaction before adding, "Your employee manual states both a verbal and written warning must be issued for infractions. While I am not trying to tell you who works for you but this degrading and verbal abuse isn't acceptable business practices."

Sesshomaru glared at the woman what did he care how these people were fired they were all useless in his book. He still hadn't even looked up from his laptop at the woman saying, "I care not what are you, going to do about it sue me. They deserved what they got for their incompetence and will get no sympathy from me. Now stop wasting my time and get out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Naomi growled as she exited the office building it figured she was dealing with full-blooded demons. She figured by him not even bothering to look at her that he was a lord or was at one point in time. She wondered if his sire knew what he was up to she doubted it. She knew he'd find out soon enough when they met in court. She heard her phone ring taking it out of her purse she looked at who was calling and groaned. She answered, "Yes sire how may, I help you?"

He replied, "Naomi my dear daughter you're past the age of mating if you don't mate soon I will take way your lady title." She growled at him saying, "Dad seriously I already gave up my title I refuse to mate any of those ego filled lords."

He responded, "What was wrong with the last one he seemed really nice?" She groaned asking, "Seriously he only wanted me for my clothes so he could wear them Jakotsu was a cross dresser and possibly gay. Ginkotsu was a military nut who wanted me producing young like a machine with no hope for a break. Bankotsu was a bounty hunter that expected me to stay home while he ran off around the world in search of bad guys. Do I seriously need to go on sire?"

He sighed she was right they hadn't been the best choices but there really weren't many descendants of lords left he couldn't bear for his daughter to mate anything less than a lord. She was an Inu-Miko princess and he wanted her to live the life she had grown accustomed to. He knew after she gave up her title that she had done well for herself and was treating those who worked for her more than fairly. He was proud of her for helping those who needed the help the most. He knew she'd make a great co-ruler the issue was finding a male that was right. He finally said, "I will host a ball next year I want you to attend and if no one there really interests you I will leave you alone. However I want you to give them all a real chance and not just discard them because they are the son of a lord."

Naomi replied, "Fine sire I will go but I will make no promises. I refuse to give up my law practice. I won't be sitting at home bearing lots of children either." Her dad growled into the phone before hanging up sometimes his daughter was too stubborn for her own good. He knew she'd make a great mother and mate to some male that could handle her. The only problem was he was starting to wonder if such a male even existed. He loved her and her pure heart but she was hot-tempered, stubborn, and independent that combination turned many future lords off.

After hanging up with her sire she placed a call to the courthouse setting a date and scheduling a process-server to server Tashio Corporation so they knew to appear in court. The Court date would be Friday morning at 9:00 am. She couldn't wait to get Mr. Tashio on the stand and have him realize that he knew nothing that was going on at his company and that his sons were about to cost him a lot of money. She wondered if he'd fire his sons or choose to defend them losing his business in the process.

**~Tashio Corporation ~**

Toga returned from his emergency meeting stopping into his son's office asking, "What did she want to discuss son?" Sesshomaru replied, "It was nothing important Sire just a relative of an employee that was fired complaining on how they were fired. Perhaps you should talk with InuYasha about how he terminates staff to be safe."

Toga groaned but left to find InuYasha he needed to have a talk with the boy. He headed down the hall to the elevators and headed to the third floor. Once on the third floor he headed to InuYasha's office entering without knocking saying, "Son I want to know about those you fired this week NOW!" Toga didn't take complaints lightly he knew that fired employees were never happy but not often was the complaint about how they were fired. Usually the complaint would be about them feeling as if they didn't deserve to be fired.

InuYasha looked at him saying, "I fired those who deserved to be they were arriving late, leaving early or trouble makers. There is nothing to worry about they all deserved what they got." Toga growled saying, "I want to know what you say to them son."

InuYasha knew his father would scent a lie so he figured he could try to avoid the question. He finally replied, "What I always say they get the message and leave without any trouble. Seriously dad if they felt I was wrong won't they just go to you?" He had hoped that was good enough at least he hadn't lied.

Toga knew his son hadn't lied and he had a point if they felt InuYasha was being unfair they would have gone and talked to him. However he wondered if this particular employee had bumped into his other son Sesshomaru and left to scared to say anything. He stood up and said, "Your right son they could come to me if they felt you were unfair. Keep up the good work and forget I was ever here."

He got up and left returning to his office leaving a grinning InuYasha behind. InuYasha now checked his emails on his personal laptop groaning at the continued questions of the one escort services. The other two had given him quotes one with a clothing allowance and one without noting that specialized clothes would be an additional cost. The first event was a picnic on Friday knowing his sire he chose one for a trial run. He emailed them that they needed to wear a dress or skirt that came to their knees and a short-sleeved top paying the fee in advance. He told them they needed to contact a phone number for transportation to the location and that being on time was a must.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Toga received a summons to appear in court late that evening along with a seizing of his recent fired employee files. He had no choice but to allow the files to be taken he paged both of his sons to come to his office immediately. He signed for his notice to appear and once both sons arrived had them sign as well. The job now completed the process-server thanked them and left to finish his work for the day. Toga demanded that both boys sit at the table in his office before saying, "InuYasha what exactly has been going on that a lawyer seems to think they have a case against this company?"

InuYasha replied, "I ain't done nothing but fire them pop." Sesshomaru then added, "I am sure this is just a scam and scare tactic to get a quick settlement sire. I will wipe the floor with this lawyer and we will walk away victorious."

Toga growled loudly yelling, "Then why am I listed as a witness?" His eyes flared open wide in surprise and went to his summons he was a witness as well he'd need to hire a lawyer for when he was on stand. He looked to his brother asking, "Are you a witness as well half-breed?"

InuYasha growled before replying, "Yeah I am you pompous jackass." This confused him greatly why would any lawyer be calling them to the stand. He looked though the legal document looking for the opposing lawyer he found the name Equality Law Firm. Sesshomaru looked at his sire saying, "Allow me to research this and I will get back to you tomorrow."

Toga nodded and allowed his sons to leave having a sinking feeling about this whole thing. Against his better judgment he decided to let Sesshomaru handle it. He had a hostile takeover to prevent he really didn't have the time to deal with this matter. He would have to clear his schedule for Friday morning he'd still be able to hold his sons to the date as it was an evening picnic planed for 4:00pm he doubted the case would be that long.

InuYasha walked with Sesshomaru saying, "Our dates for Friday are secured so that is one less thing to worry about." Sesshomaru replied, "Good hopefully I can find some dirt on Equality Law Firm and they will pull out without having to appear in court. Get your affairs in order hanyu just in case the worse happens." InuYasha knew what Sesshomaru meant if they lost odds were his dad would fire him he had saved to buy a club. He would need to contact his contract lawyer and have him write up employee contracts that allowed him to fire someone anyway he wanted with no recourse against him or perhaps he'd pursue his other dream of traveling the world. He knew if he went on a world trip by the time he returned his sire would have calmed down enough to be reasonable.

Sesshomaru went straight to his desk and pulled up Google he searched Equality Law Firm. He growled as he saw the 5 star rating and that firm was on outstanding member of the Japan External Trade Organization. He slowly looked through the company website finding they had many awards and did lots of pro bono work. He slammed his fist on the desk this company was not corrupted there was no getting out of this court hearing unless they could buy their way out. He wasn't about to pay them off he was going to wipe the floor with them and make them regret ever messing with Tashio Corporation.

**~ At Kagome's House ~**

Kagome came home yelling, "Mom I am home!" She heard her mother reply, "In the kitchen getting dinner ready." Kagome went to the kitchen and started helping her mother. She was glad Kikyo had moved in with them shortly after her grandfather's death. The income both she and Kikyo brought in was enough to repair everything that had needed repair. The shrine was now looking better than before and more were visiting there was still lots of work that needed to be done.

Kikyo came rushing in saying, "I am so excited my boss Koga is giving me a shot at becoming manager. If I do well while he's away looking for a new location the job is mine." Kagome and her mother came rushing over saying, "That's great news we will pray for you that all goes well."

They were all excited for her chance at the promotion the money would help them finally do what was needed to the land and start erecting a wall to keep vandals off the property. Most of the shrine property was off-limits due to safety reasons and they knew more visitors would come if they could open the whole shrine. They made a cake with icing that said good luck on the top and sat to eat as a family as soon as Sota got home from his friend's house.

**~ Tashio Corporation ~**

Sesshomaru had searched and found the building was owned by the corporation and found only two employees at the Firm both women. His only hope at destroying this firm was to get the client list and steal all of its clients. He'd crush this business one way or another they didn't have much money or assets so loss of clients would make it crumble. His lawyer would take all this firms clients as long as he paid the difference between what the Equality Law Firm charged and what his lawyer charged. A deadly grin graced his face as he set his plan in motion having an underhanded man named Naraku go get the list of clients making sure to make it look like a break in making sure he understood he didn't care what else he took but the client list was essential. He called his lawyer saying, "I will have the client list of Equality Law firm given to you by a friend it seems someone else will be needing to take over their cases all but the one this Friday."

His lawyer had been so stunned that he agreed to do the work for what Equality Law firm charged. He was thrilled this wouldn't cost him any additional fees this was better than he had planned. Although now he wondered why not that it mattered by Friday the firm would be destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Naraku went to the empty business and picked the lock gaining access inside. He was surprised when no alarm went off he figured it maybe a silent alarm and worked quickly. He had to break every file cabinet lock before he found the client files. He grabbed a full box and dumped the contents on the floor filling it with the files he needed before he spray painted a spider on the wall. He grabbed a few other valuable things and knocked over all the file cabinets making sure it would be a while before the missing files would be noticed. After kicking papers around he left the office heading directly to the lawyer's office that was to receive the files. After dropping the files off he called Sesshomaru saying, "It's done now deposit the funds in my account via wire transfer and we will call it even."

Sesshomaru transferred the money saying, "Job well done now go into hiding I don't want your activities traced back to me." Naraku went to where he liked to go when the heat was high and waited for his next chance to do something evil. He really enjoyed the thrill of the possibility of being caught and doing something that harmed others. He slinked off to his favorite retreat an exclusive bondage club where he could watch his devastation unfold on the news and enjoy some much needed release.

**~ Equality Law Firm ~**

Naomi arrived first thing in the morning to the disaster that had been left by someone. She glared at the spider painted on the wall and started there washing it off before painting over it. Kagome arrived just in time to see her putting the paint away Kagome yelled, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be calling the police not getting rid of the evidence of the crime?"

Naomi replied, "I will need to sell the building it was done by a vial spider hanyu if anyone finds out I won't be able to sell it ever." The phone rang she picked up the phone saying, "Equality Law Firm how may I help you?"

The voice on the other end replied, "This is Tomomi Sawada we just received a call from Hiroya Akai about what happened at your Law firm he said he'd be taking our case and keeping the same contract. We are most grateful for your thoughtfulness and will be praying that you can recover from this set back. I'd hate to see your wonderful work stopped because of this one bad person."

Naomi stood there stunned at what she had heard she hung up the phone in a state of shock. She knew Hiroya Akai he was a good man she knew he wasn't behind this break in. She picked up the phone and called Hiroya Akai when he answered she said, "Hi Akai-san I am calling you to thank you for helping me out during my time of need. I am however unsure of who was kind enough to tell you I needed assistance?"

Hiroya Akai replied, "That would be Sesshomaru Tashio he informed me yesterday of your break in and I am more than happy to help you out. I'd be glad to pass along the thank you if you wish."

Naomi was beyond pissed but calmed down enough to reply, "No thank you I prefer to do things in person." She hung up the phone moving to help Kagome clean up the mess saying, "It seems all of my clients have a new lawyer and our only case is against Tashio Corporation. Sesshomaru Tashio wants to scare me into backing off. I won't be able to continue employing you Kagome but I have something I'd like to discuss with your mother. Let's get all these documents shredded and then I will sell the business I am sure it will sell quickly."

The two of them worked hard to shred all the documents and put the office back in order. The two went room to room saying a prayer that no more evil touch the building. Before Naomi called a relator and told him she needed to sell her property quickly. As the realtor checked the space out she closed the business paying all the taxes. She had Kagome help her pack all her personal belongings and put them in the car. She then handed the keys to the realtor saying, "It should sell for at least 50,000 yen let me know when you have an offer."

She drove Kagome home as Kagome turned around asking, "Why are you closing and selling everything?" Naomi replied, "Sesshomaru Tashio he is behind all my clients being with a different lawyer. I'd have to start my practice all over again which I doubt would happen as I am sure he'd start a campaign against my business to get back at me. Sesshomaru Tashio isn't one to be messed with it is why I took your case on because no other lawyer would have touched it. They would all be too afraid of his wrath win or loss wouldn't matter he'd set out to destroy them. I however have ended my business with its good reputation this way he can't destroy it and my financial resources."

Kagome now felt incredibly bad this nice woman who gave her a chance when no one else would only to lose everything thanks to her. Kagome looked at her saying, "I am so sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Naomi pulled the car over saying, "It's not your fault Kagome I knew he'd react this way he thinks he's untouchable. That Corporation has lots of money and he's not afraid to use it to demolish his opponent. What we have to do is get to his Sire I know he's a reasonable and caring man I doubt he is aware of what his sons are doing to the family name."

Now satisfied Naomi went back into traffic and headed to the Shrine. Once there she parked outside and went into the home with Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

They both go into the Higurashi household Kagome rushes in yelling, "Mom, Naomi wishes to talk with you?" Satori comes out asking, "What is it you need Naomi?"

Naomi replies, "It seems by trying to resolve things between Kagome and other employees of Tashio Corporation. I have incurred the wrath of his son Sesshomaru. My office was broken into and client files stolen and handed to the Tashio Corporation lawyer. I can start over again by registering with the court as a free lawyer for criminals. I will have to let Kagome go though so could put in for her own cases at the court house as long as I assisted."

Satori looked concerned asking, "What will you do without your law firm? How will this affect Kagome and our family?" She was more concerned about her daughter and her family than Naomi's fate but she did care for the woman. She had been more than generous to her family and hired Kagome when no one else would.

Naomi understood her family first replying, "Honestly speaking Mrs. Higurashi if I fire Kagome and she steps out of the case Sesshomaru Tashio will not go after her. However to ensure he doesn't we can make good will seals for your property and the shrine would be fine. However Kagome would still have tarnish to her name and may have difficulty finding work. If she stays on the case things may get worse before they get better. I have found that while backing down maybe easier initially over the long run it's better to stand up for yourself. I told you when I took this case if it looked like it was going to get nasty I'd come talk with you before continuing."

Satori sighed she knew Naomi was right if Kagome dropped out now it would be like what Tashio Corporation had been saying about her was true. Her name would never clear and she'd have problems gaining any work. Naomi's solution would give them both work and once Kagome passed the bar exam she could work on her own. She knew that between now and the court date and maybe even months after there could be backlash to deal with. Also by protecting the shrine grounds their home would be a safe haven from it all. She finally nodded saying, "Lets protect the shine and I will support whatever choice my daughter makes. The choice to continue or back out is now up to you Kagome. I will be proud of you no matter what choice you make."

Naomi excused herself as she went to the car and got the supplies needed. She returned giving an ink bottle and a fountain pen to Satori saying, "Hold this bottle and think of a mother protecting her children from harm. Don't draw until both the bottle is heavy and a design appears in your mind."

Satori did as she was asked at first she felt a little silly but the more she concentrated on protecting her family the heavier the ink bottle became and soon an image appeared. She put the bottle down and drew a circle with a dragon in the center. Once she drew it on the five sheets in front of her she got up. Naomi smiled saying, "Kagome your turn I want you to think of forgiveness. Just like your mother wait for the ink to get heavy and an image to appear."

Kagome's symbol looked like an odd fish she was surprised when her ink came out a different color than her mother's had. Once she completed them all they waited for Sota and Kikyo to get home. By the time they did Kagome and her mother's was dry. Sota took the ink and though of fun childhood things and got a house looking symbol. Kikyo thought of love her symbol was highly complicated. Finally Naomi went thinking of prosperity hers looked like a stick figure with a crown. Once complete and dry she started with the scared tree placing one on it as they all prayed until it dissolved into the tree. She quickly raced to the four corners of the property placing one at each corner until it became a part of the earth. As she placed the fourth one a wave of purity flashed across the shrine grounds giving it a profound pure and holy feel to it. The sacred tree seemed to fill with life and bloomed with the new energy coursing through the ground. Naomi returned to the group smiling saying, "The shrine is now safe ground no one who wishes harm may enter. This of course includes your family's home on the grounds."

**~The Escort Service ~**

Kagura grinned as the signed contract reached her desk her mouth hanging open as she saw the clients were none other than InuYasha and his brother Sesshomaru Tashio. Kanna grinned saying, "I got him to sign the temporary contract with the conditional clause that if they aren't gentlemen they will be charge fees. Also that they can't fire us for any reason other than tardiness or they will have to pay the full contract price."

Kagura grin grew bigger she had wanted to get a date with Sesshomaru for a long time now and he had always turned her down. She looked at her sister saying, "I get Sesshomaru you get InuYasha besides you will adore those cute ears on his head. Did you remember to include the revenge clause I do want to get them back if they are overly rude?"

Kanna grinned saying, "Of course I did either they will pay with a curse or with loss of their business due to the cost of the contract. They have no way out unless they behave like perfect gentlemen. Knowing both InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's reputation neither will be able to do so."

Kagura was thrilled perhaps she'd get mated to Sesshomaru by the end of the year even if it was only to save his family name and business. She could live with that as long as he couldn't mate anyone else she would be thrilled. She got up saying, "We have to research them Kanna we must know what the worse punishments could be for these two. So that when they become impossible to deal with we can affect them the most."

Kanna looked at Kagura oddly saying, "Wouldn't the worse thing for Sesshomaru be to have to live as a human or a hanyu?" Kagura replied, "Yes those both would be hard on him it's InuYasha that I wanted to research I don't know what would affect him the most."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Kanna grinned saying, "I heard he doesn't know a decent word perhaps not being able to say anything unless it was nice. Then he may wind up mute at least until he can learn to hold his tongue." Kagura laughed at her sister she loved the void demonness that mirror of hers always came in handy when dealing with clients but then her magic contracts did two. There was no arguing with them and every court up held them. The magic in the contract recorded every violation to the contract and forced those on the contract to speak nothing but the truth in court. She knew of no lawyer that would take them on the case was a lost cause for anyone trying to get out of it. She couldn't wait for Sesshomaru Tashio to be at her mercy she looked at Kanna asking, "Are you going to mate or marry InuYasha? It would make you instantly wealthy."

Kanna glared at her sister saying, "I have no interest in that fowl mouthed beast. I will do what is needed for our dates but once the contract is up I want nothing to do with him. Our first date is Friday they want a dress or skirt. It's a picnic so it shouldn't be anything too fancy and they said the hemline needs to be near the knees as their father will be there."

Kagura was so excited this was her chance to show both Sesshomaru and his Sire that she would make a good mate. She grabbed Kanna's arm saying, "We are so totally going shopping for the right clothes to wear Friday." Kanna groaned now knowing that she would be spending the rest of the day shopping. She hated shopping with her sister she was in and out of every store searching for the one perfect thing to wear. Then after finding the perfect thing to wear she needed a purse and shoes to go with it. They always went to tall shops since Kagura was close to 6'tall but that left Kanna out at only 5' tall she had to shop the petite section.

Kanna always hated having to take the younger men when they had dates as the older sister she preferred the older clients. But she was blessed or perhaps it was cursed with a youthful look which made many older clients uncomfortable with having her on their arm. She looked as if she was in her 20's where Kagura looked like she was in her 30's. She sighed as she looked for a dress to wear and prepared herself to be bored out of her mind this Friday. Kanna found something suitable that looked good on her in ten minutes now she had to wait for Kagura to finish. She had picked a cute dress with short sleeves that was dark purple with designs in pink and blue on it. She knew it would hide any grass stains should they sit on the ground.

**~ Tashio Corporation ~**

Sesshomaru typically tried to be an honorable business man but when someone went after his family's business. Threatening to tarnish the family name or business he was willing to do underhanded tactics to prevent that. He now entered phase two of his plan now that she had no clients but the ones that had a complaint against his company. He would tarnish the business name and reputation forcing them to fire the employee's. When he was done with the law firm they'd be begging him to leave them alone. Perhaps the owner would even beg him for a job or leave japan all together. He was considering hiring the owner only because the owner was willing to stand up to him and the Tashio name. Anyone not willing to back down to him was someone he wanted working by his side. There were too many yes men in his company and he did like someone to challenge him just as long as they didn't go overboard. He used his personal cell phone to make several phone calls operation destroy his competitor was underway. He was going to enjoy watching it play out on the news while the owner scrabbled to do damage control. He had hoped he'd get a call Thursday night or Friday morning letting him know the case had been dropped and there was no need to even appear in court. If not he'd enjoy destroying what was left of the Equity Law Firm. He reclined in his expensive business chair a smug look on his face he was going to enjoy watching this law firm crumble.

**~ Naomi ~**

She picked up the phone knowing the court now had the Tashio Corporation employee documents. She looked at the Tashio Corporation website and found the man who handled firing before InuYasha replaced him. He still worked for the company in the same job just a different site. She picked up the phone and called Yasutoki Itami when he answered Naomi said, "Hello sir, I am with Equality Law Firm we are pursuing a wrongful termination suit against Tashio Corporation. We were hoping to not dishonor Tashio Corporation by having a current employee verify the files of the terminated employee's. What we need is the number fired, the number of verbal notices, number of written notices and reason for termination. We would pay for your time to do so. Would you be willing to perform this?"

There was a silent pause while the man on the other end thought over if he wanted to do this or not. It was a risky call he could lose his job for doing it just as easily for not doing it. He decided there was more risk in not doing it so he responded, "I will be more than happy to do it today I am off of work and I will bill you for my hours." Naomi smiled she couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru Tashio's face in court Friday. She replied, "That's great I look forward to seeing your work Just be sure to have it notarized before coming to me with the document. I will pay you then for your time and the cost of notarizing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

She waited in her home having had texted Yasutoki Itami her address so he could come to her when he was done. She watched the news in the meantime finding herself being talked about by every station but one. She made a note to talk to someone from that one station for now she'd let the other stations hang themselves. She couldn't wait for the apologies to come rolling in along with the gifts to smooth things over. Yasutoki arrived several hours later with her notarized document and she paid him a large sum of money she wanted him set for several weeks should he be fired over this. She put it in the box to go to court and then locked the box inside a safe that needed a special code and her finger print to open.

Bright and early Thursday morning she sat outside TV Asahi ANN News waiting she watched as many walked right past her not even stopping to ask why she was there. That is until a young man stopped saying, "Can I help you Miss?"

She looked at him he looked like a high school or college intern. She smiled asking, "Have you always wanted to be a reporter young man?" He replied, "It's my dream job now I am only the errand boy but everyone has to start somewhere right."

Naomi's grin grew asking, "How would you like an exclusive that will launch your career to where you want to be?" Kohaku stood there his mouth hanging open a moment before replying, "Would I ever."

Naomi knew this young man would do a thorough job he was so eager and excited at the opportunity. She looked at him handing him her business card asking, "How would you like to have an exclusive interview with me?"

Kohaku's mouth gapped even wider if that was possible he knew this business had been all over the news yesterday with all the reports claiming she refused to comment on the issues arising. His boss had insisted on waiting until everything was confirmed before reporting on anything. His boss was a firm believer of doing your own work and not using other reporters work and rewording it so you could claim it as your own. He eyed her carefully asking, "Why haven't you replied to the other stations?"

Naomi replied, "The other stations have called me." She pulled out a recent copy of her phone records adding, "As you can see I have been contacted by no one before my good name was trashed on live TV."

Kohaku led her inside to his boss saying, "She'd like an interview boss she has evidence that not a single station has made an effort to contact her." His boss looked up seeing a beautiful young woman standing there. He looked at the business card and the phone records for the business and her home phone. He too saw no one had bothered to call her he smiled saying, "I will have my best man with you in a moment my dear."

Naomi pointed saying, "I want him I promised him an exclusive and either you can let him or I will leave." He looked at the woman hard before realizing this woman meant what she said. He turned to Kohaku saying, "You better be ready boy your on in five minutes." He had to hold back a chuckle when the boy fainted but quickly recovered.

He led Naomi and Kohaku to the area they did interviews at hoping the boy would know what questions to ask. He rushed to get the camera man and turn on the lights they had to get rolling quickly before she changed her mind. Naomi took a seat placing her brief case on the table in front of her prepared with everything she needed to deal with the rumors now flying due to the other stations. Kohaku could see her brief case full of documents he looked at the card again noting that she was a lawyer apparently a very good lawyer to come so prepared to a news conference. That was when he realized his fortune he was picked simply because he had stopped and offered to help her. He couldn't waist this opportunity that had been handed to him.

The camera came on he said, "Welcome viewers to TV Asahi ANN News I am Kohaku and this is Naomi the owner of Equality Law Firm here to answer a few questions. So what brought you to our station Naomi you could have gone to any station to have an interview?"

Naomi replied, "Your station was the only one not to air the rumors that have been spread across Japan. Since you didn't report without getting all the information I felt your station was the one who would get an exclusive interview." Kohaku said, "It's reported that you aren't answering the other stations is this true?"

Naomi replied, "I have brought both my business and home phone records as you can plainly see not a single station has bothered to contact me." I find it inconvenient to have to fix my company's reputation because the rules of journalism weren't followed." Kohaku replied, "It seems according to the other stations there have been multiple complaints against your business. Is this true?"

Naomi took out the Japan External Trade Organization report handing it to Kohaku saying, "As you can see my business had a five-star rating up until the day I closed it. I have no idea where these unfounded accusations came from but as you can see my business phone number is listed on the report and if you called it you would get me."

Kohaku asked, "What about the report of injury on your property?" Naomi pulled out another paper saying, "I sold that property it hasn't belonged to me in a couple of days. But if it happened outside the property while I owned it I had a security company monitoring the area if the report was true I would have been notified by the security team."

She gave him the security company's card saying, "You may call them and verify everything I am telling you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kohaku called her business number and was surprised when he heard the phone ring. He smiled saying, "Don't answer that I was just testing the number." He hung up and the ringing instantly stopped he called the security company putting it on speaker phone asking them time and dates of when something had been reported to have happened. The security company confirmed that nothing happened on the days and times in question. He looked at her asking, "What about the accusations of your employee Kagome?" Naomi replied, "My employee was a shrine Miko and was working at my office to help make ends meet. She has returned to her duties as shrine maiden I don't know anyone more pure of heart and soul than her. I stand behind her and know she wouldn't do the kinds of things she is being accused of."

Kohaku asked, "What about those accusing you of failing to do your job for them while they were your clients?" Naomi smiled saying, "While I don't talk about my clients I will deny that any of those people were ever a client feel free to contact Hiroya Akai he has my entire client base in his office. I care not to explain that I plan on covering that at the upcoming trial Friday."

Kohaku knew a lead when he heard one so he asked, "What case is that?" Naomi replied, "I am taking Tashio Corporation to court Friday. I look forward to wiping the court room floor with them. I can't share any further information you will just have to wait until it becomes public record."

Kohaku smiled saying, "I'd love to be in the court room watching. That is bound to be a history making event. This is Kohaku reporting for TV Asahi ANN News." The camera's cut off and he received several pats on the back for a job well done. His boss came up saying, "I believe we are underutilizing you I will however start you off with lower reporting assignments but you have proven you can handle it."

Kohaku looked at his boss asking, "Can I finish this first I'd like to talk to those who started the rumors and find out what motive they had." His boss thought a while saying, "Go ahead and try but don't be surprised if they won't talk to you because it could get them jailed for admitting to false allegations."

Naomi shook her head before saying, "Thank you kindly gentlemen I will return home I have a big case Friday that I plan to win." She left returning home wondering how Sesshomaru was going to take her News interview. She was excited to get on with the court case her work now done. She spent the evening watching the other news channels having to retract statements and publicly apologizing for not presenting all the facts. Many begging her not to sue them she had told them that she only wanted the reporter and their boss to be demoted to the lowest positions available. Once it got late she went to bed she had a busy day ahead of her.

**~ Sesshomaru Tashio ~**

He had enjoyed a day filled with the Equity Law Firm's name being trashed. He was surprised they hadn't called off the court date yet. Until he saw a news station with a woman claiming to be the owner he sat and watched the interview. By the end she had killed every rumor with fact basically pointing the finger back at him without actually accusing him of doing any wrong. She was a cleaver woman she woken his beast. **[We need her as a mate she has no fear of us and is cleaver]** He growled at his beast saying, "She's not worthy of us we don't know her but I wouldn't mind getting her to submit to me in bed. I bed she'd be fun and challenging to dominate."

He was angry she had managed to clear her name with one interview and all the other news stations were giving public apologizes for not damaging her reputation. It both irritated him and aroused him at the same time. He liked how she didn't solve everything and sent the reporter to his lawyer to get information on her clients. Of course this meant that his lawyer was going to be busy answering questions and could be tired tomorrow but he was sure he could handle it. The only thing he was positive he had to worry about was the hanyu but that could be easily fixed by terminating the hanyu from his position he had tried to find a way to get their sire to fire him for years. Perhaps something good could come out of this annoyance perhaps his sire would finally agree that the half-breed was useless and disinherited. He wished he could erase the reminder and the stain on his family name but he knew his sire would never allow it.

If only that lawyer wasn't a onna he'd consider offering her a breeding contract just to get his sire off of his back about an heir. He wasn't about to repeat his sires mistake and while she could be a demonness in disguise he wouldn't be able to test that out until the court case. While a demonness wouldn't be as bad she would still be below him as she wasn't likely to be the offspring of any lord. Besides perhaps he'd be lucky and he'd be able to breed his escort it would depend on how well they hit it off. He didn't want a child with an obnoxious bitch and have to deal with her until the child became of age 150 years was far too long to deal with a thorn in his side. Then there was the issue if it was a girl he'd have to try again for a son and he'd rather only do it once if possible. He heard his beast growl at that **[I want a mate that lawyer looked delectable perfect bearing hips and nice sized breasts for nourishing pups and fun.]** Sesshomaru growled back he knew the beast was right he had noticed that too but he didn't like his line of thought. It was starting to arouse him enough to make his pants tight and cause him discomfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru grumbled all the way to bed he didn't want to be with the female if she was human. Perhaps he'd have to make a trip to the whore house to take care of his need so his beast would quit thinking about that human looking female.

**~ Friday Morning ~**

Naomi got up got dressed grabbed something to eat before collecting her files. She headed to the shrine picked up Kagome and went directly to the court-house. She settled into the table that was hers to use during the trial. Within moments she saw opposing council enter and set up his table the lawyer looked exhausted. She'd call him first only to set up information about her files. The judge came in and after a few moments he turned to Naomi saying, "Call your first witness."

Naomi replied, "I call Hiroya Akai to the stand." Sesshomaru shouted out, "I object there is no reason for this witness." The judge looked at Naomi she said, "Foundation your honor I promise I will make it short. The judge replied, "Over ruled."

She waited for him to be sworn in once he was ready she approached him asking, "For the record would you tell me how you got all of my client files?" Hiroya replied, "I received a call from Sesshomaru requesting assistance due to a break in at your office."

Naomi asked, "Did you ask your client how he knew about the break in or why I would give my client files to a man I was taking to court?" Hiroya replied, "No I didn't."

Naomi now asked, "Did you call me and ask me if I had asked for your help before contacting any of my clients?" Hiroya replied, "No I didn't."

Naomi smirked saying, "No further questions for this witness." Sesshomaru stood up saying, "No questions for this witness." He groaned he had not expected her to bring that up he could feel his sire boring holes in his head with his angry stare.

Naomi said, "I now call Sesshomaru Tashio to the stand." She waited while he was sworn in and once he was ready she approached him asking, "How did you know about a break in at my office?" Sesshomaru replied, "I overheard it and told them they should send your files to my lawyer. I figured you wouldn't be able to represent your clients with the damage from the burglary."

Naomi asked, "Did you know that if your case file had been stolen as well your lawyer would have faced ethics charges because of your actions?" Sesshomaru replied, "No I didn't."

Naomi asked, "Did you know that I never filed a report of a break in with the police. Since the police didn't know who did you overhear talking about it better yet who had my files?" Sesshomaru replied, "I don't know I never seen them before." He knew he outright lied but he had no choice who the heck didn't file a report when broken into.

She asked, "Did you know all this could have been avoided if you had bothered to look up from your computer screen and listened to me when I was in your office trying to resolve this without the courts involvement?" Sesshomaru growled as he smelled nothing but the truth coming from her yet he didn't remember her. He responded, "I was very busy I thought that matter was unimportant."

Naomi turned saying, "No further questions." Sesshomaru stepped down now being glared at by both his sire and his lawyer for his involvement in this. His sire was beyond pissed he knew his son had outright lied on the stand and knew exactly who took the woman's client files. Naomi now said, I call Toga Toshio to the stand."

She waited for him to be sworn in and then approached with an employee manual in hand. She asked, "Do you know what this is?' Toga replied, "Yes it's what we give our employees upon hire."

She opened it to the section on termination saying, "This says to be fired an employee must receive both a verbal warning and a written notice from their manager before being sent to see the human resources manager in charge of firing for a final warning and then they are terminated. The only exceptions to the rules are listed is this correct?"

Toga not knowing where she was headed responded, "It is correct." He watched her give the book to the judge submitting it into evidence. He watched her reach the table and grabs a paper returning to him with it. She placed the paper in front of him saying, "On here is a list compiled by your employee please state the number of people fired this year."

Toga looked down and was shocked but responded, "6,000" Naomi now asked, "Out of those 6,000 how many received either a verbal or written notice before they were fired?"

Toga looked down again searching for the information and gulped before responding, "None" Naomi than asked, "Out of these 6,000 how many were engaged in something that would allow you to fire them immediately?"

He looked back down one last time reading the list of reasons for termination and found an answer finally responding, "500." Naomi now looked at him smile gracing her face saying, "So 5,500 were fired unjustly by your son InuYasha."

At this point InuYasha stood up yelling, "The lazy sacks of shit got what they deserved. So what they got no warning we ain't got to give them any warning. It's our company we can do as we please." The judge banged his gavel saying, "Order in the court room or I will have you removed."

He watched Naomi now take the paper and turn it in as evidence before going to the table and grabbing a tape recorder and returning. She said, "Please tell me if this is how you taught your son how to fire employees."

She turned on the tape player the audio came out InuYasha's voice said, "Listen wench we are tired of your lazy ass attitude. Your always coming in late probably from whoring yourself out or your leaving early thinking we wouldn't notice. I have complaints a mile long of you making passes at the men and wearing sexual clothing. I'd ask you to service me to keep your job but your butt ugly. Now leave without complaint or never work in Japan again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Toga was stunned speechless he most certainly hadn't trained InuYasha to say anything like that to their employees. Once he absorbed all the information he finally responded, "No I didn't teach my son to treat people like that." He was more than ready to reach some sort of settlement agreement with these people.

He felt a hand on his and looked up Naomi looked at him with compassion before saying, "I have one more recording you need to hear. You see I hired one of your previous employees and want you to hear what your son said to me about when I called to ask questions."

Again InuYasha's voice came the moment she pressed play saying, "What can I say she was a lazy employee and never got all her work done. She was always arriving late because she had had sex or leaving early hindering business. She is a flirt and wears clothing suitable for a strip club. I wouldn't hire her ever she's a worthless idiot."

Toga growled as he listened he couldn't believe his son had betrayed him like this. He had paid to train him to do things correctly and to say such things to an employer about an employee was not right. He only looked up when he heard Naomi walk away and watched her return with a file this time. She placed it in front of him saying, "This is everything that employee kept that she received from your company. In fact one of the awards in this folder she got the day she was fired."

He knew he was going to regret it but looked through the folder anyway and found awards from outstanding work, making up for arriving late, coming in on days off, leaving early but ensuring all work was completed correctly, and being kind, courteous, as well as helpful. The last one was for most modest clothing. Naomi said, "No more questions for this witness."

Toga was heartbroken he had failed to notice what his sons were up to. No wonder why almost no one challenged them and it was getting harder to find employees to fill jobs at the company. He was more than impressed with Naomi and could see his son was pissed off that she was wiping the floor with him. This was just what he needed a woman who would stand up to him and challenge him. He stood up knowing there was no question his son could ask she had won her case. He looked at the judge asking, "Is there any way I can enter an agreement? I do believe that these people were wrongly fired and deserve compensation."

The judge looked over saying, "Naomi are you willing to negotiate with Tashio Corporation?" Naomi replied, "I am willing to negotiate with Toga Toshio. I don't believe I will get anywhere with Sesshomaru as I already tried once with him."

Judge raised his gavel saying, "Agreed we will recess for two hours and you may contact me if a solution is reached sooner. If at that time no solution has been met we will finish the case. I'd like to be home for dinner."

They left the courtroom and went into a meeting room where everyone sat down. Naomi looked at Toga saying, "I think an apology to these people along with compensation for issues finding a job. I am not including those 500 that deserved to be fired. I also request that InuYasha be removed from his position as well as Sesshomaru neither should have direct access to people."

She heard growls from both InuYasha and Sesshomaru at the mention of their names. Sesshomaru however noted she didn't ask him be fired which is something he would have done had the rolls reversed. He decided it was her human compassion that made her week and not ask for him to be fired. She just didn't have the killing instinct of a demon he finally spoke up saying, "I have always wanted to be in charge of the stock market investments within the company. I am not a people person and my sole mistake was taking her visit to the office too lightly and brushing her off."

InuYasha added, "I told you when I started pop that I'd be better off in security because I am so hot-headed. You know I just can't help what comes out of my mouth." Toga growled at both of his sons he honestly didn't know which was worse. He was seriously tempted to fire both of them and let them fend for themselves. He could only hope that tonight they brought dates with them like he had ordered them to do.

Toga couldn't help but to think this female and his son had a lot in common although he knew odds were his son would never give her a chance. He stood up saying, "I agree to your terms they are highly reasonable but I must insist on paying you for the time you invested into this case. Also I feel that my son should have to pay what you would have made on those cases that he gave to our lawyer. I am sure he will agree that is the honorable thing to do."

Sesshomaru growled in displeasure as his little stunt had completely back fired on him. He wasn't at all thrilled about having to pay anything to this woman he had wanted to destroy. He wasn't about to dishonor his sire by refusing to pay. Especially since his sire was correct about paying her being the honorable thing to do. He typed something into his phone saying, "I will have our lawyer tell me their value and have him give her a check from me Monday."

Naomi passed documents for Toga to sign and then got up saying, "I will give these to the judge you gentlemen can be on your way. Perhaps Sesshomaru will spend 5 minutes listening next time someone takes the time to talk to him it most certainly would have saved you time and money." She turned and left heading to the judge's chambers to turn in the agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru left with his half-brother pissed off about everything he glared saying, "The escorts better be satisfactory InuYasha or you will not get off as easily with me as you did our sire." They glared at each other before going their separate ways.

Toga spent a few minutes in the room wondering what he was going to do with his sons. He was at his wit's end at this rate neither would be ready to carry the family name when he died. He finally got up and got ready to leave when he saw Naomi he grinned knowing odds were neither son would bring a date to the picnic tonight. He moved quickly to catch up with her saying, "Is everything settled with the judge?"

Naomi turned to him replying, "He was most pleased although he did want me to bring a case against your son and your lawyer. I told him I wouldn't without direct evidence I don't like to tarnish anyone's reputation unjustly."

Toga nodded saying, "That is very honorable of you. I feel I must invite you to a picnic I am holding tonight. My family has caused you such inconvenience it's the least we can do. Please don't turn down the offer I feel bad enough for not noticing my sons behavior sooner."

Naomi sighed but reluctantly said, "I will go this once but while I harbor no ill feelings for you sir. I would rather not be around your sons again for obvious reasons." Toga nodded his head in understanding she was going to appease his need for honor. No matter what happened she didn't want to be asked to attend another event with his sons. He couldn't say he blamed her they were a handful and he was so disappointed in them he was at a loss of what to do.

Naomi got the time and place from Toga before heading home from court. She went home to put one something that she could wear to a picnic she wasn't going to wear her suit. She spent a little time in front of her closet deciding what to wear ultimately deciding on a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweeter. She knew this wasn't a date so she didn't want to look the part she couldn't wait for this to be over. She was still very angry with Sesshomaru for somehow being involved in the break in at her office. She was happy knowing that the sooner this picnic was over the sooner she could put this whole thing behind her.

**~ With Toga ~**

He headed to Tashio Corporation hiring a new person to fire staff changing Sesshomaru to be in charge of stock purchases. He promoted someone else to his son's position and set out to making right by all those who had been hurt by InuYasha. He had spent hours apologizing and compensating InuYasha's victims. He had offered many of them jobs back at his company but most refused and he couldn't say that he blamed them. He wrote each one a recommendation and sent a check for compensation hoping this would make things right. Now that he was done and it was late. He headed for the picnic hoping for once his sons didn't disappoint him although something told him his wish wouldn't come to pass. He made his way home changing into something suitable to wear to a picnic and prayed to the Kami's for patience and help with his sons. Oh how he missed his mates and wondered where he had gone wrong with each of his sons. Perhaps his sons weren't the only ones that needed a female in their life. He made his way to where the picnic was to be held only to be pleasantly surprised finding Naomi there helping the servants set up. As he watched he noticed she organized and instructed everyone like she had done so before. He began to wonder if she had grown up as a child of a lord he knew most demons used cosmetic spells to appear human these days. It was why there were so many demon only gatherings every year so they could find compatible mates for those who only wanted another demon like his son Sesshomaru did. He however preferred to find love where ever it happened to be he didn't care what species she was. He smirked as realized she was more than likely a demonness too bad his son disliked her so. He walked over to her saying, "It seems you have experience setting things up."

Naomi looked over saying, "Yes I do my father is very traditional and thinks every woman should know how to be a good hostess. They were having trouble so I offered some help it's not a big deal." Toga smiled replying, "My sons and I are the same way but traditional women are very hard to find these days. Hopefully I can marry those two off so I can focus on myself."

Naomi laughed saying, "Not to be rude but no one would marry them the way they are. I say focus on you and perhaps they will fall into place eventually." Toga sighed knowing she was right in a sense perhaps he did need to stop focusing on his sons he wasn't getting any younger.

Toga looked up at her saying, "But I feel as though I failed as a parent with them. I just don't feel right finding my happiness when my sons are still struggling. I didn't handle Sesshomaru's mother's death to well. When I did open myself up to love again to InuYasha's mother it took forever for Sesshomaru to come around. When he finally did come around a freak accident caused her death devastating us all."

Naomi looked at the caring man saying, "You are doing the best you can and the fact you are so worried shows how much you care for your sons. My father wants me to marry and everyone he has chosen for me I have turned down because they really weren't interested in me. After the last failure I told him to disown me. I just couldn't go through another arrangement where I meant nothing to the man. That was when I set out to create a life and I hope that love would find me one day."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Toga took in what she had said and realized pushing his sons to mate wasn't going to get him the results he wanted although that didn't mean he would stop meddling in their lives. He would just stop pushing so hard for them to mate he would however start working making them more desirable to women.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru arrived at the meeting location for the escorts. They were pleasantly surprised when the women arrived early. Sesshomaru stepped forward saying, "You will say nothing unless spoken to. Don't expect interaction between us other than when we escort you in and out. Each woman will tell her date her name as I don't need to be bothered knowing both your names. You do anything I don't like you will not be hired for the next event."

Kagura smiled she knew they couldn't fire them without paying the full contract price. It was obvious Sesshomaru hadn't read the contract otherwise he would have never signed it. Kagura stepped up to him saying, "I'm your date Kagura." He took her arm and leg her to where the picnic was set up in the back of their estate.

Kanna sighed saying, "I'm Kanna" InuYasha looked her over saying, "I guess you will do come along wench I will show you where we need to go." He turned and left she couldn't help but to think he was the rudest person on the planet.

She rushed to keep up with him she didn't want to get blamed for getting lost. He walked at a fast pace it was a good thing she was wearing flats or she would have seriously fallen behind. She was out of breath when she finally caught up to him as he said, "One wench as requested dad this is Kanna. Now let's get this over."

Toga shook his head before saying, "Nice to meet you Kanna." He let her go since Sesshomaru was giving Naomi the third degree." He rushed over saying, "Leave her alone Sesshomaru I invited her to make up for wasting her time."

Sesshomaru glared at his father saying, "She shouldn't have accepted she's far too young to be your date father." Naomi just glared at him replying, "I did refuse at first your father insisted no need to worry I made him promise to leave me alone. That goes double for you if I never see you again it will be too soon."

Sesshomaru stormed off mad knowing if he kept behaving poorly his sire would send him to his room to cool off and then he couldn't supervise his escort to make sure she didn't talk more than needed. He definitely didn't want his sire getting attached to the female he could tell she wanted to be more than an escort. He might consider rutting with her she wasn't half bad-looking and it had been a while since he had been with a woman.

Naomi spent the entire picnic talking to Toga finding him to be a kind and sweet older man. She almost felt bad for the trouble she was causing her own father. Other than the refusal to mate she was a good daughter who did everything her sire asked of her. She found Kagura and Kanna to both be overly quite women she wasn't sure if they were shy or just nervous meeting the father of their date. She did however notice that anytime she tried to get Kagura or Kanna to talk they would divert attention off of the women and onto something else. Naomi found this behavior very odd but who was she to speak on the subject she didn't even have a date. Perhaps she needed to try one of those dating sites like or she certainly wasn't making progress on her own. Once the picnic was over she bowed to Toga saying, "Thank you for inviting me." She gave him her business card adding, "If you need some free legal advice feel free to contact me."

She returned home not looking back she knew Sesshomaru was angry she gave his sire a card. Sesshomaru growled openly saying, "You're seriously not keeping that card sire? She's too young for you and is nothing but trouble."** Beast [The kind of trouble I'd love to have in my bed]** [Hush beast while I like her fire and lack of fear of this Sesshomaru I will not bed a human wench.]

Toga looked at his son hard saying, "No worries son I have no interest in dating her. I will keep the card though it might come in handy in the future she is a very talented lawyer." Sesshomaru growled but couldn't argue with the fact that she was good anyone who could beat him was excellent. He most definitely didn't like the reminding blow to his pride at least he'd never have to see the woman again. He turned to his date saying, "Come Kagura time for this to end I will have you taken home."

He led Kagura out motioning for InuYasha to follow once both women where at the car they had ordered for them. Sesshomaru said, "I see no reason to continue service I'd rather deal with my sire than deal with a female the rest of the year."

InuYasha added, "Wench no one told you to lie about how we met you could have let me handle it. If we continue I will have to remember that little detail seriously why would I choose a dumb wench like you online?"

Kagura smiled saying, "That is fine since you signed the trial contract you will just have to pay for the full services now and we will let you out." Sesshomaru was seething mad growling, "What do you mean we have to pay for full services?"

Kanna said, "The trial contract states clearly that you are allowed out of the contract only for two reasons. The first reason we didn't provide the service you requested which we did. The second you don't want the service but there is a penalty since we did nothing wrong you have to pay for the full contract for the entire years' service."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru growled out, "How dare you? You think I fear going to court over this I will wipe the floor with you. I care not if my sire finds out I refuse to be black mailed by the likes of you!"

Kagura's grin turned sinister and she sauntered around Sesshomaru saying, "Let me enlighten you. Your brother and you signed a magic contract you won't be able to lie or use underhanded tactics to make this go away. You have three options, option one pay the full bill and you will have fulfilled the contract. Option two take us to court, lose and have to pay the full bill plus the court fees. Option three continue using our escort service for the rest of the contract and pay the full bill."

InuYasha growled out, "If we refuse to pay you wenches at all!" This time it was Kanna's turn to grin saying, "You fowl mouthed man if you refuse to pay the payment refusal option kicks in. This is a magic contract you are bound to pay your debt to us one way or another."

Sesshomaru didn't like this but they had them cornered and he couldn't completely blame the half-breed. He should have read the contract he knew the hanyu was an idiot he was just so busy he didn't bother to even look at it. This was the second time in a week where five minutes of his time would have saved him a lot of headache. Sesshomaru asked, "What will it cost?"

Kanna looked at him saying, "InuYasha's bill will be 10152000 yen ($100,000) since I also want out of the contract as well he gets a reduced fee." Kagura then added, "Your bill will be 101520000 yen (1 million) since I wish to continue escorting you and have done all you required of me."

Sesshomaru decided to ask, "What if we finish all the dates?" Kagura replied, "InuYasha and your bill would be 20304000 yen ($200,000) plus any fines for not acting like gentlemen that are added to the bill." InuYasha growled loudly saying, "If I had the 10152000 yen ($100,000) I'd pay you now Sesshomaru was going to pay the bill and I was going to pay him back but the contract was only for 1015200 yen ($10,000) each I don't understand how it sky rocketed."

Kanna glared at him saying, "I'd be glad to send you an itemized bill showing you what you were charged for. You will find the other charges reflect your use of foul language and degrading me." Sesshomaru growled glaring at his half-brother saying, "You're on your own for paying your bill. I only thought I'd have to cover 2030400 yen ($20,000) now I find there are additional cost and a magic contract that binds us."

InuYasha looks at his brother pleadingly, "Come on I know you have saved every penny where I have spent it all. I'd have to move back in with the old man to pay this bill off." Sesshomaru glared harder replying, "Then I suggest you do so or face the consequences of the contract." He turned to Kagura asking, "How long do we have to decide?"

Kagura replied, "I am feeling generous our next date is next month contact me two weeks before that date. That way if you choose to honor the contract I will have time to buy clothing for our date. As far as InuYasha goes he has two weeks to pay or face the consequences."

Both women turned and got into the car leaving the men alone to decide what they were going to do. It was Kanna who turned to Kagura saying, "You should have given InuYasha until after your date with Sesshomaru. If he refuses to pay his sire may figure things out and you won't get him so in debt that he has to agree to mate you to pay the bill."

Kagura frowned saying, "I know but I had no choice that is what the contract says because you don't want to continue escorting InuYasha. Kanna glared replying, "Excuse me for refusing to be verbally abused and put down on a consistent basis."

Kagura looked at her sister saying, "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I guess I will just have to hope for the best I doubt he will want to pay the amount he owes now without getting the service he's paid for.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru called his lawyer Hiroya Akai asking, "What can you tell me about magic contracts?" His lawyer replied, "Don't ever sign one they are fully enforceable in a court of law and you're at the mercy of the contract maker. No lawyer will take a client with a magic contract to seek court relief because it's impossible and always makes the consequences worse. If someone came to you with one advise them to pay the fee any way possible and to take the payment option whatever they do they must not complete the contract. Completing the contract only adds to the debt they have and they will pay more than opting out now will cost."

Sesshomaru was confused asking, "Explain how it would cost more later than the fee to end the contract early?" Hiroya Akai replied, "These contracts are always written to take advantage of a character flaw like if they are an alcoholic every time they drink a fee is added to the contract until the end of the contract. Even when they aren't around the contract writer that is the beauty of the contract you're billed from the moment you sign until the moment you pay."

Sesshomaru growled he had been tricked and it was his own fault too. He now asked, "What are the consequences for not paying the cost?" Hiroya Akai replied, "That depends if they legitimately can't pay they will be dealt with less harshly but if they can get the money somehow than the punishment would depend on the contract. Let's say it's an alcoholic the magic contract may turn him into a child so he can no longer purchase alcohol or send him somewhere that he can't have any. The other possibility would be for him to be sent where he can have all he wants and can't stop until he's learned his lesson."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

He decided it didn't hurt to try he got her number from the court documents and called. He was surprised when she answered the phone. He said, "I am sorry to bother you Naomi but I have a client that came to me with a magic contract. The only way he has out is to sell everything he owns the contract owner offered to enter a mating agreement to pay off the debt instead. I am unsure how to advise him. If he pays he will have to move in with family and he will have to sell part of the company business which could hurt his family."

Naomi replied, "That is a tough one but without seeing the contract I am unsure what the best option is. I would recommend that this person sit down with his family and show the contract. You'd be surprised how a family can come together to overcome one of these. The goal of these contracts is to embarrass the contract holder into not telling anyone and trying to fulfill the contract alone. Often victims can't come up with the amount quick enough and without knowing it they have added to their bill and then need to come up with more. It's important that they sit down with their family and get the money together now before the whole family goes bankrupt. The worse would be that they are trapped for life mated to a male or female they don't desire with no chance to escape for eternity."

Sesshomaru visibly gulped he had forgotten mating was a bond that went beyond this one life but for all lives including the afterlife. Sesshomaru composed himself saying, "I thank you kindly for taking time out for my client I will pass on your advice." Naomi responded, "I did so for you poor unfortunate client not your Mr. Tashio. I will not let someone suffer because you were the first lawyer willing to talk to them. I am the only other lawyer I know willing to handle those contracts. Good bye and good luck Mr. Tashio."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone there was no way he was taking her advice his sire would kill him or worse disown him. He had to call the hanyu and tell him he was making the bill larger and they needed to work together before the escorts owned Tashio Corporation. He dialed his half-brother's number and when InuYasha answered he said, "You need to stop what you are doing. We need to work together selling everything we both own and hope that it doesn't cause our sire to lose his business. We will sell Tashio shares on the stock exchange we should make enough to pay them in full. The shares are so high no one person could afford to purchase them. Hopefully no one will sell them to the company father is fighting against in the corporate takeover."

InuYasha growled back saying, "I don't want to pay these bitches." Sesshomaru replied growling, "I don't want to either but I have talked with two lawyers one suggested going to father and the other said it's best to pay these in full before the magic goes into effect. Since you have a foul mouth it could be anything from soap to a spanking every foul word. It could be the opposite too it could be making you unable to use anything but foul words. It could even make you a woman and experience what you dish out until you can't take it anymore."

InuYasha's ears flattened he hadn't thought of that he sighed saying, "fine Monday we will go together and sell everything we own then we will pay the bitches. Hopefully it will be enough to pay the debt. I don't have as much as you and I am not thrilled about having to live under the same roof as you for an undetermined time."

Sesshomaru replied, "I agree brother but the only other choices would be to beg that lawyer to help us or to tell our sire. I will make an agreement with you I will mind my business and work hard to ignore your presence and you will do the same. It won't take me long to earn enough for an apartment and car I will be out before you know it. I think we can do this to keep our little plan away from our sire and save ourselves his wrath."

**~ With Naomi ~**

She sat at her office chair going over the call she had received from Sesshomaru Tashio in her mind. While she was speaking with him she had instantly grew suspicious of him really having a client with a magic contract. He didn't seem like the type to take up a case that couldn't be won. Although if what he had told her was true she wasn't too sure the contract would hold up in court. She sighed she was torn between helping the jerk and ignoring her conscious. She groaned why was doing the right thing so hard to do sometimes. She picked up the phone calling Kagome waiting for her to pick up the phone. Once Kagome answered she said, "Kagome would you mind doing the research of the current case. I want to research magical contracts and there restrictions."

Kagome replied, "Sure I'd be happy to do the research. It's mostly leg work speaking with a child in protective custody and gathering the evidence file from the police department. I can do that on my own and you can look it over if you want." Naomi smiled replying, "I trust your work Kagome we are just waiting for the exams and your license to come in. I know you can handle this on your own. Good bye for now call me if you need any help."

Kagome beamed with pride her mentor giving her praise had meant a lot to her. Her Mother had been thrilled the day Kagome approached her about going to college to become a lawyer. Her Mother surprised her by supporting her choice and telling her that she'd find a way to help her daughter through college. Imagine their surprise when Naomi offered to pay for the classes as long as Kagome applied herself and promised to work with her for a couple of years. Kagome and her Mother had been thrilled with the offer. She couldn't wait to show her boss how right she was in giving Kagome the opportunity to attend school. She rushed to her Mother saying, "Mom Naomi is going to let me do this one on my own. She will look it over and help should I need it but I will be doing the case alone. My very first case Mom I am so excited!"

Her Mother smiled saying, "I am so very proud of you Kagome and I am sure Naomi is too. I have faith you will do a great job and the fact Naomi is letting to you go alone is proof to me how much she believes in your abilities as a lawyer. I am glad that she will be there for you if you should need it not that I think you will. You are a bright woman Kagome and someday you'll make a great wife and mother."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Kikyo walked into the happy home sad expression on her face as she plopped down on the couch. She sighed saying, "Sorry to bring bad news but Koga fired me apparently Kagura owner of The Escort Service has bragged. She told him she suckered InuYasha and Sesshomaru Tashio into contracts that will cost them millions. I argued that he had told me to use honorable business practices but he didn't care. He did give me a letter of reference but I am not too sure a reference from an escort service will get me a good job."

She looked at the once happy faces asking, "What was the good news about?" Kagome smiled saying, "Naomi is going to let me work on this child case alone. It will be the first one I do all by myself from start to finish. She will help if I need it and look over my work to make sure I have done a thorough job. Maybe you should come with me tomorrow Naomi did mention she was going to be looking into a magic contract case. She may need an assistant a few days and then you can have a reference from something other than an escort service."

Kikyo grinned she was lucky to have a family that cared for each other the way hers did. She hugged Kagome saying, "I am proud of you for doing so well and grateful you wish to help me. I hope things always stay like this, not still being single but our family harmony." Kagome couldn't agree more and hopefully Naomi would have something for Kikyo to do.

Kagome and Kikyo headed to bed early to get ready for a busy day ahead of them. When they got up early the next morning they showered and dressed before grabbing a piece of fruit and leaving the house. Kagome drove Kikyo to Naomi's home and they went to the door and knocked. Kagome hoped they weren't waking Naomi up she had forgotten to let her know they were coming. Naomi opened the door saying, "I wasn't expecting you Kagome or your cousin why don't you come in and tell me what's going on?"

They entered Naomi's home as they all sat at her kitchen table Kagome said, "Kikyo was fired from her escort service for being honorable. Since she can't use his reference to get a job I hoped you might need an assistant for the day." Naomi thought a while before replying, "I could use some help with it there will be a lot to do. So I will need lots of coffee and food as well as I will need things looked into and kept organized until all the research is done. It might be a few days and I'd prefer you stay here until the research is finished."

Kikyo smiled replying, "I have no problems staying a few days I will just have to let my aunt know. I am sure Kagome can stop by tonight with all the supplies I will need to stay a few days." Kagome nodded she didn't mind bringing Kikyo's stuff it would give her time to ask any questions she had for Naomi.

Naomi smirked before saying, "Since you're leaving help with me it's only fair I give you help in return." She paused turning her head before saying, "Quit standing outside the door and come in already Miroku." Miroku stepped out blushing from being caught he couldn't help himself the two beauties now in the room were a sight to behold.

Naomi looked at him saying, "She will need help navigating the police department and perhaps a body-guard too. But keep your hands to yourself do you understand?" Miroku replied, "I full understand my lady I will do my best to be an honorable escort."

Naomi sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get from the man. His hand seemed to wander on its own accord to a woman's rear. She turned to Kagome saying, "He will be a big help just feel free to zap him with a little spiritual energy if his hand wonders too low. He means no harm but his hand tends to roam on its own. He will protect you fiercely though should you need it I am sure you can handle his stray hand. I'd feel better you having someone with you."

Kagome nodded saying, "We best be going then Miroku we have a busy day and I don't want to fall behind in my work." She waved good bye as they left out the door smacking Miroku's hand at least once on the way out. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle the male seemed positively smitten with Kagome she hoped he'd take an interest in her they both wanted the same thing a large family and enough money to care for it.

Kikyo looked at Naomi asking, "You sure she will be alright with him?" Naomi nodded replying, "He will do no worse than you already saw besides he likes her and she could use a boyfriend. He's a priest but was kicked out of the monastery because of his afflicted hand. He wouldn't mind running the shrine with her and having a large family."

Kikyo grinned she liked the idea of two blessed beings getting married and living on the shrine grounds. That meant there would be monks and mikos on the shrine grounds for many generations. The house would need to be expanded to accommodate but she knew her aunt would be thrilled about being able to keep the traditions going. Naomi stood up and said, "I guess we best get started too." Kikyo nodded as she was led to a large office Naomi pointed to the laptop saying, "I want you to research if there is any way a magical contract can be used to force a mating."

Once Kikyo started looking she pulled out every legal book she had on magical contracts and started thoroughly reading them. The two of them worked silently looking through all the information and writing down the important information they came across.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Kagome enjoyed Miroku's attention when he wasn't being a hentai. He had really helped her out in the police station and had made sure they had shown her proper respect. She had even gotten a spare room to read over the case file. She was now off to the location of a fox kit named Shippo he was a witness in his parent's murder. Shippo was being kept hidden until the murderers went to prison for their crimes. Kagome had been given the address and told she would have to see Shippo inside the home. She spent many hours with the kit in fact she had a hard time leaving him when she needed to. A few days into interviewing the boy and preparing him for the stand he asked her to be his new mother. She told him she'd try to adopt him but wasn't sure they would allow her since she was unmarried and not a fox yoki.

Miroku had offered to marry her as long as she bore his children on many occasions but while she liked the man she wasn't sure she was ready to marry him yet. So she went about trying to adopt the boy on her own. After the murderers were in jail her adoption request had been granted. The boys own testimony being the reason the court finalized the documents for adoption. Miroku offered yet again to marry her after the adoption finalized she agreed to starting dating and seeing where things led. He had been satisfied with the answer he was determined to win her heart.

**~ With Naomi and Kikyo ~**

They had finished all of the research and had set up the important documents needed for a court case involving a magic contract. She found that using a magic contract to gain a mating contract was strictly forbidden and while the original contract would be honored a judge would take hold of it to make sure no further abuse took place. She had found that most likely the contract writers would lose their ability to write magic contracts and a penalty would be applied for the attempt to force a mating.

She smiled at Kikyo saying, "Looks like we are all done here. This is as close as anyone will get to winning in a magic contract case. Now all I have to do is get a hold of Sesshomaru Tashio." Kikyo looked at her with a socked expression asking, "Isn't that the man you took to court that Kagome said was arrogant and cold-hearted?"

Naomi chuckled replying, "He is indeed but I refuse to allow anyone to be taken advantage of even a cold-hearted jerk and his fowl mouthed disrespectful brother. It's a shame too they are both enjoyable to look at. Sesshomaru is more handsome in my opinion than his half-brother." Kikyo grinned saying, "You like him?"

Naomi blushed slightly saying, "I do and I don't. I do like how he looks he's very attractive. His personality however needs some changing before I'd want to get into a relationship with him. I haven't decided yet if he's worth the amount of work involved in melting the ice in his veins."

Kikyo nodded she fully understood the dilemma she herself had asked that question many times. Kikyo replied, "I have found from experience they don't change much but perhaps he'd soften in private and stay ice-cold in public. The rest you'd have to accept as being part of him."

Naomi picked up the phone and called the Tashio home phone number she was surprised when Sesshomaru wasn't home working on the case but Toga had decided to take a message since she had said it was important to the maid. Toga asked, "What's so important that you must speak to my son he wants nothing to do with you my dear."

Naomi replied, "He called me a few days ago about a client having signed a magic contract. I did some research on the matter and have some important documents he should have with a recommendation he take the matter to court before his client makes a payment." Toga's eyebrow lifted as he took in what she said. A growl passed his lips as his knew his son he wouldn't take such a case on. In fact he only ever practiced law when it involved Tashio Corporation. He quickly deduced that at least one of his sons had signed the contract. He got the call waiting beep as said, "Hold on a moment Naomi."

He switched over saying, "Toga Tashio how may I help you?" The voice said, "This is your stock broker Tashio Corporation stock is being sold it looks as if it's both of your sons selling all they own." Tashio growled loudly saying, "whatever it takes buy it all." He hung up pissed off more than ever He clicked over to Naomi saying, "I need you to come here and tell me all you know it seems both my sons are in trouble and they have no intention of coming to me for help. Come right away so we can tackle this problem quickly"

He paced his office after he hung the phone up waiting rather impatiently for Naomi to arrive. It seemed to take forever for her to get to his address and was taken by complete surprise when she showed up with someone else. A confused expression crossed his face as she said, "It sounded urgent and Kikyo has assisted me so I brought her along."

He nodded in understanding when the phone rang so he answered it. The broker had called back saying, "Tashio Corporation's accountant said you don't have enough liquid assets to buy any of the stock I am sorry sir." He growled pounding his fist into the desk how could his sons do this to him. They knew he was fighting a hostile takeover and didn't have much liquid assets available.

Now he stood real risk of losing his company. Naomi looked at him with concern asking, "Anything I can help with and before telling me no like your sons would. Try me I might be able to help." Toga sighed saying, "My sons are selling the Corporation stocks I gave them since the company belongs to them when I pass on. I gave them half now knowing they'd protect our company as if it fails they get nothing when I die."

Naomi grabbed the phone and put it to her ear she said, "Sir will you buy those stocks for me? I am Naomi princess of the Southern lands. I know I have the funds to cover the cost." The stock broker replied, "I will process the purchase right away and fax the proof you own them to Toga's fax machine." She hung up the phone looking at Toga's shocked expression saying, "He said he'd fax the proof of purchase here. I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head no stunned for the moment finally saying, "Did you know my son and you agreed to mate each other when you both were very young? Way before InuYasha was even born your father and I laughed when you two announce that you were going to be mates." Naomi flushed thoroughly embarrassed by the information. She couldn't remember the event but she had to be very young if InuYasha hadn't been born yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Naomi crossed her arms saying, "I must have been insane when I was younger either that or I had extremely poor taste in men." Toga laughed before saying, "He wasn't always the way his is now he took InuYasha's mother's death really hard. After her passing he shut everyone out including you. You were so stubborn you tried and tried to get through to him until the day he transformed and attacked you. Your father and I thought it would be best that you two didn't interact with each other until my son finished grieving sadly without you in his life he became colder than ever."

He waited as the information was taken in before he added, "Are you going to up hold your word and mate my son?" Naomi glared at him replying, "For your sake I will make an effort to get through to him. I make no promises your son is as stubborn as I am." Toga couldn't help but to laugh again before replying, "Agreed."

The phone rang so Toga answered it thrilled to have a solution for at least one of his sons. He was surprised when on the line was the Southern lord himself asking for Naomi he replied, "She's here perhaps I can help you my friend?" He replied, "My daughter is buying a large amount of Tashio Corporation stock and was wondering why."

Tashio smiled replying, "She is honoring her agreement to mate my son that she made as a young child. She is proving the seriousness of her commitment by becoming a partner in Tashio Corporation." Her father replied, "Ah well it's about time, tell her she has my blessing. I am sure you can help things move along I for one can't wait for grand pups."

Toga chuckled saying, "I couldn't agree more I will let you go and do what I can to help things progress." He hung up the phone looked at the ladies in his office saying, "Perhaps you should explain what is going on with my son or sons."

Naomi replied, "All I can tell you is that Sesshomaru called me about a client that signed a magic contract. I doubted he had such a client but used that so I wouldn't refuse helping him. He said the contract was worth a large sum of money and that the contract writer offered a mating contract in exchange for absolving the debt. He described the client as a cold-hearted womanizer I am not sure if that helps any. But Kikyo was able to get a list of all those who can write a magic contract and found two interesting faces."

Naomi pulled out the pictures of the two women who had attended the picnic. Kikyo stepped in saying, "When Naomi recognized them I looked them up and found that they own an Escort service and always use magic contracts on clients to get more than they are owed. Because of this they have acquired a nice sum of money. No one has ever taken them to court because of how binding these contracts are. Naomi did find that forcing a mating contract to absolve a magic contract is illegal. So all we need to do is take the contract to court magic contracts prevent lying in court so they will have to admit to the illegal deed. The judge will than oversee the contract ensuring that it is done fairly."

Toga was impressed with the amount of work they had put into this. He also knew his sons were in some serious trouble. The question now was to get his sons out of the trouble they were in. It was then Naomi said, "You should call them home before Sesshomaru agrees to the mating contract to absolve the debt. Once he signs a secondary contract there will be nothing we can do to help him."

Toga was angry at the situation but a grin graced his face. The look worried both Naomi and Kikyo until Toga said, "Sesshomaru is already mated to you Naomi he claimed you moments before losing himself. I think the mark is what saved you from being killed by him. Although the mating is incomplete because the physical part never happened but in the eyes of every demon court you are his mate so he can't mate anyone else. Your father and I gave you both something to make you forget we thought it would be for the best but perhaps that wasn't the right choice. It seemed like it at the time but afterwards my son seemed to spiral down until he became the emotionless man you see today."

Naomi could tell the choice still weighed heavily on him at least now she knew why she had no memories of Sesshomaru or his sire. She watched as Toga picked up the phone and tried to reach his sons when he got no answer he left a message demanding they return home. He also tried calling all of the drivers he employed asking them to bring his sons home if his sons were with them. Only after he got nowhere did Naomi say anything, "Perhaps we should search their rooms for the contract. If we have the contract I can get a judge to look at it and schedule a hearing preventing any changes from being made."

Toga nodded leading them to the rooms his sons used when visiting saying, "If any of my sons would leave something incriminating here it would be InuYasha we should search his room first. Sesshomaru is less careless than InuYasha tends to be his would be carefully hidden." They went into InuYasha's room and spent hours searching eventually finding the documents under his bed. It took time to find all the pages as each page was located somewhere else and some were even in the trash can.

They returned to his office Naomi instantly faxing all the documents to the magic contract judge's office. Before sitting down with Toga and looking over the documents themselves. After reading through everything Toga was only angrier with his sons but also himself if he hadn't demanded they bring women this whole mess could have been avoided.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Once the whole document had been read Toga started pacing back and forth. Not having heard back from anyone was starting to worry him.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

The broker he was working with finally returned to him saying, "Payment and purchase of all 50 stocks of Tashio Corporation have been sold. Unfortunately I had to sell it all to one buyer as the buyer was working with my boss. I asked for three times the stock was worth and the buyer agreed paying for the stock in full. I am sorry sir but I couldn't refuse that kind of offer."

Sesshomaru growled he had felt his phone vibrate earlier and looked at his messages he had received a call from his father. He played the message, "Sesshomaru what are you doing selling the company stock? I want you to come home right away we need to talk." His sire knew he was in serious trouble and now one person owned half of the company along with his sire.

He groaned and looked over at InuYasha saying, "We made a killing on the stock it sold three times what it was worth. Only problem is it seems our sire already knows about the sale of the stock. We best go pay Kagura and Kanna than go explain ourselves to our sire."

InuYasha groaned saying, "Something tells me pop is going to make our lives miserable until we get those 50 stocks back and move out of the house. We will be lucky if we see the light of day anytime within the next 20 years. I am sure pop will take some time off to kick our behinds for this entire headache we caused."

Sesshomaru knew the hanyu was partly correct their sire would take the to the dojo for all of this giving them an intense daily workout making them tired and sore daily until his anger cooled off. On their way to pay the escort service he couldn't help but wonder what other punishments they would face from their sire. Sesshomaru made good time going directly to the escort service with a brief case full of money to pay the bill. They arrived and walked directly to Kagura and said, "I wish to see the bill I have come with the full payment."

Kagura sat there stunned she thought for sure pride would prevent Sesshomaru from paying for services he didn't receive. She turned her computer on and set it to print out the current bill so they could pay and leave her business. The sooner this retched woman was out of his life the better he was glad to pay to get rid of her. Normally he wouldn't pay for services he didn't receive but in this case he had to make an exception. Not that he really had much choice in the matter it was either pay, face the unknown or mate the conniving woman. There was no way he was mating her any contract he signed was bound to be in her favor and make the rest of his days miserable.

He could feel his beast's irritation and aggravation over the situation for some reason he seemed fixated on the onna from the court room Naomi. He figured since he had to wait for them to return now was as good as any time to talk with his beast. He had to figure out where this interest came from. He asked [beast what is it about her that interest you when we can have any demonness we want?] **The beast replied [she is smart, honorable, sexy, and her scent attracts me. I long to be close to her, her scent it makes me feel things I don't understand.]**

Sesshomaru thought it over and closed off communication as Kagura returned with the full bill printed out and every charge listed in great detail. He growled loudly at the current bill it was 3 times the amount she had quoted him. He knew then that the bill was over inflated he bawled his hands into fist wanting to kill the woman in front of him. Knowing doing so would get him nowhere fast he looked at the total and the total amount he and InuYasha had managed to get from selling everything they owned. He took the paper of how much they had saying, "Would you accept this as payment in full?"

Kagura looked at the number and saw 10197000000 yen (100 million) she visibly gulped it was close to the total of 11216700000 yen (110 million). She showed the number to Kanna never in her wildest dreams did she think Sesshomaru would pay let alone come close to the amount she was asking for. If they took the money they would be set for life never having to work again. She stood up saying, "Kanna and I need to discuss this for a moment we will return shortly."

InuYasha huffed he hated waiting but at least it would delay whatever their sire had planned for them. He looked at his brother who seemed to have had a conversation with his beast while they waited for the bill. He nudged him saying, "What's going on is something wrong I should know about?" Sesshomaru replied, "Other than being 1019700000 (10 million) short? Nothing is wrong just having a private conversation with my annoying beast."

InuYasha asked, "Anything I can help with? If you're worried about pop I am sure he will take us both to task together. I doubt he will be able to withhold punishment to do one at a time like he usually does." Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother saying, "I am positive he will punish us together since we conspired together. As for the other matter it is personal and I will not share with you."

InuYasha grinned saying, "I know what it is you got the hot's for that lawyer chick from the court-house. I can't say I blame you her innocently pure scent is highly tempting. Human or not I'd love to get that body of hers naked and under me. Did you notice those deadly curves on her and the perfect pup bearing hips? Not to mention those long legs, that looked like they could easily wrap around any man's waist. But you don't like humans and you're conflicted because your beast is interested."

Sesshomaru growled grabbing his brother's neck and slamming him into the wall. He glared at him saying, "Don't ever talk about her like that again or I will be an only child. The only one of us worthy of her is me!" As the red faded from his eyes and Sesshomaru restrained his beast he added, "I wouldn't lower myself doing or thinking of such a thing."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

InuYasha may have not been the most brilliant but even he could tell he had hit the nail on the head. InuYasha instantly decided the wench wasn't worth the punishment he'd receive from his brother. When Kagura and Kanna finally returned InuYasha said, "It's about time wenches."

Sesshomaru growled at his brother they were already 1019700000 (10 million) short he didn't need him making the deficit any larger. Kagura smirked saying, "Sign here and we are even." She slid the document over to him and waited for him to sign.

He thoroughly read the document and found that she wanted him to rut with her over the weekend in exchange the debt would be considered paid in full. It was all listed in black and white time he was to arrive and time he was allowed to leave. It even had the minimum times he had to rut with her each day he was there. If he followed the rules he was free of her the question was could he follow through with it. He didn't want to be with her at all and odds were she was trying to become pupped by him so he would feel honor bound to mate with her. He growled but really had no choice adding to the contract the she must not be fertile and he was to be allowed to wear protection. He wasn't about to take any risk gaining an unwanted pup with this woman.

InuYasha looked over at the document in front of his half-brother. He didn't understand all it said but he was able to figure out that he was agreeing to rut the women to pay off the account. InuYasha was stunned speechless when Sesshomaru lifted the pen to sign the paper. He put his hand on it covering where he was to sign saying, "I can't let you do this!" He looked at InuYasha shocked until he added, "Don't look at me like that ok. I don't care what your Icicle ass does I just don't want to be in debt to you forever ok!"

Sesshomaru couldn't blame him how did you pay someone for something like he was going to do. He glared at him saying, "Let me sign this so we can be done with our dealings we will figure it out later." InuYasha growled replying, "NO! Pay your account in full use what's left on to pay most of my account I will take the consequences. I refuse to allow this I won't be in your debt for the rest of my life."

Sesshomaru growled replying, "InuYasha I won't demand a life debt for this. Only the amount owed plus interest. I am sure you will be able to pay my back before your death. Perhaps our sire will bail you out of your debt with me quickly and you won't be indebted to me for life." InuYasha replied, "I ain't buying it money isn't going to be enough with you. You will hold this over my head anytime you want something from me that I don't want to do. Heaven forbid something horrible should happen and she carries your pup then you will make my life a living hell."

Sesshomaru was about to argue back when he noticed the hanyu was starting to disappear. He quickly looked around seeing that everyone was disappearing. He growled knowing there was nothing he could do as he himself was disappearing as well. He was so going to seriously hurt whoever dared place a magic spell on him. He waited as he reappeared with everyone else in a court room. He was surprised to see his sire, Naomi and some other female in the court room as well.

The Judge said, "Welcome to my court room sorry for disturbing you but we received a complaint of abuse on this magic contract from Naomi who is representing Toga Tashio. Kagura you know the rule of these contracts you must tell the truth. Did you try to force a mating contract to pay off this contract?"

Kagura replied, "I was trying to gain a mating contract but he was ultimately free to do as he pleased other than when he had to care for me. In return I'd give him an heir without the inconvenience of a female 365 he'd be free other than when I was in season or pupped." The judge glared at her saying, " Kagura no matter how free he was its illegal because even if it's only a contract this life time next life time he'd be drawn to you instead of his destined female."

Sesshomaru's head whipped around as a menacing growl passed his lips. He was beyond pissed that she was being so dishonorable with him. How was he to know a mating contract was illegal good thing he had taken Naomi's advice and worked on paying the bill instead of considering the contract. Now he was furious about almost being taken by the woman not once but twice as he had almost signed the second contract. The judge turned saying, "We will take care of the first half of this contract. Would Kanna and InuYasha please step forward?" Once they did she added, "Your contract is valid and being handled. InuYasha how much money were you able to raise own?"

InuYasha replied, "Like I would know wench Sesshomaru was helping me and all the money went into his brief case. I am sure the bastard had an accounting in there as he would want me to pay back every penny over what I had plus interest."

The judge scowled as she opened the case and found a detailed accounting record of InuYasha's funds. The judge looked over to Naomi asking, "Your client is claiming hardship?"

Naomi replied, "He is your honor InuYasha sold his shares in the Tashio Corporation and Mr. Tashio doesn't have enough liquid capital to buy the stocks that his son sold. His company is currently fighting an attempted hostile takeover and this has only added to Mr. Tashio's stress."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The judge turned and thought a moment before looking to InuYasha asking, "This is all you have?" InuYasha replied, "Yeah wench the bitch is taking me for all I am worth. I will have to move in with the old man after this."

The judge glared at him hard before saying, "Your funds meet most of the debt but you still need to learn a lesson. That fowl mouth and those degrading words are unacceptable in society today. Toga I am sorry but until your son learns to behave like an adult he should relive his childhood. I am well aware of the time he first grew up being very hard on hanyu's that is why this time he will be human. Unfortunately since he will need some old-fashioned discipline I fear we will have to place him in the care of a human. I'd hate for you to accidentally harm him with your strength."

Toga replied, "I understand your honor would it be alright if he remains in my care and Miss Higurashi here be his primary care giver and in charge of his discipline. I will pay her well and there is plenty of room in the place for her to have her own quarters." Of course Toga's real motive behind it was that he was hoping the woman would grow to love his son and when he returned to normal they would mate hopefully.

The judge nodded her head in approval saying, "Miss Higurashi would you be willing to do the services necessary? I am sure Mr. Tashio will pay you well and give you a reference once you are no longer needed." Kikyo thought a moment before saying, "I'd be more than happy to take the job."

The judge turned to Kanna and Kagura saying, "Since you two made this contract together I am suspending you from being allowed to enter into Magic contracts until you both take the certification course. Now Kanna you may leave." Kanna got her things together and watched as magic surrounded InuYasha turning him into a human child. Satisfied he was indeed going to learn a lesson she left.

The judge turned back to Naomi's side saying, "Toga Tashio would you please approach the bench. InuYasha go to your care giver until the trial is over." InuYasha left in a huff but didn't say anything not wanting to find out if he'd be disciplined like a child in public. He sat near the female in a sour mood.

Toga approached the bench asking, "What is it you need me for your honor?" The judge replied, "What do you think would best affect your son Sesshomaru? InuYasha will improve with a little discipline and learning that you are made fun of no matter what you are. Sesshomaru I am unsure what would truly change his outlook."

Toga replied, "The only things I can think of would be to make him a commoner so he knows how it feels to be treated poorly. However he may just come out of it resenting things more. I think him being loved unconditionally will be the answer. He had that once with Naomi. Perhaps if he had to be a dog until he could learn to love would work best. I fear however once he transforms back he may deny his feelings and abandon her."

The judge looked over saying, "Naomi approach the bench please." She moved until she was next to Toga the judge then repeated Toga's suggestions and his concerns. She knew him being a dog and her helping would work but odds were he would deny it all once he returned to normal.

She looked at the judge saying, "I will do it. If he does leave then you Toga will have to wait until you're sure he has learned his lesson before helping him. Can you do that because no matter what I will be helping you fight that hostile takeover? Also I would like to show up every day to your company with Sesshomaru so he can work."

Toga was stunned but replied, "I will stay out of it unless my son comes and asks me for help. Just try to remember when he finally learns from his mistake that you knew it was possible. Try not to be overly harsh on him but don't just let him off either."

Naomi nodded she understood what he meant. The judge motioned for them to return and once they had she looked over at Sesshomaru and Kagura saying, "I am taking some funds back Kagura since you harmed Tashio Corporation by setting your contract to the strictest standards. She sent the money she took out to Toga via bailiff and the remaining amount was given to Kagura. The judge looked at Sesshomaru saying, "For your punishment I am turning you into a dog. You will belong to Naomi she will take care of you. Hopefully you will learn both love and patience."

Sesshomaru didn't like the agreement but at least as a dog he could basically do as he wanted. Toga said, "Don't forget son you will still need to do your job and come to the office with Naomi as she has agreed to help with the corporate takeover."

The magic surrounded him changing him into a large white dog the judge said, "Be warned Sesshomaru you will be closer to you basic instincts than normal don't let them take you over." Kagura was seething mad vowing to get the bitch back for interfering with her plans. She'd visit her favorite man for dirty work Naraku for help. She'd become mated to Sesshomaru even if she had to trick him to do it.

She stormed out of the court room and headed to where she left notes for Naraku. Naomi picked up the leash as the judge said, "I hope you know what you're doing Naomi." She replied, "I will be fine Sango I know what I am getting into thanks for your concern though."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Both Naomi and Kikyo followed Toga to the limo he had waiting. He looked at the ladies saying, "Will you both be staying with me?" Naomi shook her head no before saying, "I think Sesshomaru will learn faster at my home where no one will treat him like royalty."

Toga nodded his head before letting Naomi tell the driver where to go. Once she was done and they were on their way he said, "Then I will see you and Sesshomaru at the office tomorrow morning at 8 am. We will work on this hostile takeover and then he is free to do his work the rest of the day. The work day is over at 5 pm Sesshomaru and I don't typically leave until 6 pm sometimes even later than that."

Naomi frowned before saying, "Once this hostile takeover is dealt with we will have to make Tashio Corporation the most efficient company in the world. That way you will have time to go out and enjoy yourself instead of working yourself to death." Toga chuckled he looked forward to having his business reworked so that he could have more time for things he enjoyed.

Perhaps he'd find a lady by getting out more he most certainly wouldn't mind the additional down time to enjoy life. He could take up dancing again as well as spend more time training which would help him stay in shape. Maybe he'd even be able to take a vacation he hadn't had one in a long time now. He felt the limo coming to a stop and the driver opened the door. He got out and saw the modest two story home on a large plot. Naomi smiled saying, "Your welcome to come in and see where your son is going to be staying. You and InuYasha may visit also as long as he can behave while he's here. I think them spending time together maybe good and might help them bond."

Naomi was tugged by Sesshomaru as he snorted at her statement there was no way he was going to bond with that half-breed. Naomi was abruptly pulled towards the house so she pulled back on the leash saying, "Don't think I am going to let you drag me around Mr. or I may reconsider letting you stay in the house and build you a dog house instead."

He growled at her disliking the fact that she thought she could order him around. He felt a sharp tug on his leash causing him to glare at her. She bent down to his eye level saying, "You can live her comfortably or I can make your life miserable your choice. I will expect certain things outside of the house like wearing the collar and leash. Inside the house or in the back yard you are free to do as you wish as long as you don't bite or attack anyone. In return for good behavior I will treat you as a guest in my home. However should you decide to ignore my wishes I will treat you like a dog. Going as far as to get you bowls, a dog house and even dog food."

Sesshomaru decided that for now he'd coöperate he didn't want to find out what dog food tasted like. He followed her now as she went to the door and unlocked it before opening it for them to enter. Once inside she took his leash and collar off there was no need to treat him like an animal inside her house. She wanted him to feel as if he was a guest she figured it would really help his lessons if he was treated like a guest and not an animal. She hoped he'd see himself as weaker and lower status than her and being treated as an equal would help him see that treating others the way he does wasn't the way to get what he wanted.

He roamed around the large open space noting the huge open floor plan a partial wall separating the living room from the dining room and kitchen. He liked the floor plan he could see a stair case and a large office with a library attached to it. There was a bathroom a large yard and a nice looking hot spring out the back door. He looked at her she sighed opening the sliding door effectively letting him out to explore. Toga loved the lay out himself he noted the bedrooms must have been upstairs. As he walked to the yard he was surprised by the size of it. It was huge with a large fence around it and a nice hot spring with bushes surrounding it on the grounds.

A young woman approached them bowing saying, "Are you having guests my lady?" Naomi replied, "Only one a purebred spoiled and pampered pooch named Maru. The rest are family of the owner wanting to see where Maru will be staying while his owner is away. I need you to make up the guest room for Maru."

Mae looked at her as if she had lost her mind asking, "The guest room seriously my lady he's a dog he'd be happy with a mat and blanket on the floor." Sesshomaru had turned to watch the exchange curious how Naomi would handle the obvious disrespect. He found her use of Maru for his name very clever and he liked the idea that once this was over no one else would know.

Naomi crossed her arms across her chest saying, "He is used to sharing a bed with his master I wish for him to feel at home here and not get home sick. Now go set up the guest room for him please no matter how insane it is." Mae chuckled calling back, "You must really like his master than my lady." Naomi literally had to fight the growl that threatened to leave her lips.

Toga couldn't help but to smirk saying, "You have a great servant there not many would be unafraid of questioning there master's sanity. She knows you so well too I, myself agree that you must like Maru's master." Sesshomaru watched as her cheeks flamed pink as she replied, "He wishes."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Naomi looked to Kikyo saying, "You should call your aunt before you go with Toga. I am sure living in his home would be what he'd want. Kikyo nodded replying, "I think you are right I will need your information to share with my aunt in case I am needed for a family emergency." Toga gives her a card with his information on it for her to use. Kikyo heads to Naomi's office to use the phone and talk with her aunt privately.

Naomi looked at Toga noticing the wheels spinning about trying to match his son with Kikyo. She grinned asking, "Toga" when he turned his attention to her she added, "Do you really think she will be able to switch gears from caregiver to lover? How long do you expect her to wait? Seriously stop meddling I know you mean well but it's doing more harm than good."

Toga was taken back he hadn't really thought about how long InuYasha would be a child or if she'd be able to switch gears from caregiver to lover once he was an adult. InuYasha said, "Pop why don't you focus on your own love life and not meddle in mine. I don't want anyone I am happy being single it's you who wants a mate. In fact this whole mess is all your fault if you hadn't ordered us to show up with women we would have never looked for escorts or signed those contracts."

Sesshomaru sat there looking at his brother dumbfounded while he knew they wouldn't have hired escorts if their sire hadn't insisted on them bringing dates. The contract however was their own fault they certainly could have found real women for the day if they had made any effort. He under the circumstances their sire had good intentions behind his actions. While annoying he knew his sire only wanted them to find the happiness he had found when he had met their mother's. He however didn't want to mate nor have pups he couldn't stand the heartbreak should either be lost. He had no intention of continuing the family line he just couldn't take that risk. His sire was certainly young enough to make more pups and the hanyu would more than likely make a pup with his current playboy lifestyle. His brother most certainly was careless and never used protection when he rutted and since he was a hanyu the possibility of him creating a pup was high as he never scented his women ensuring they weren't fertile before rutting with them.

**~ With Kikyo ~**

Kikyo dialed her Oba's phone number and waited for her to answer saying, "Oba I got a job as a live in caregiver. I wanted some advice on discipline and to give you the information of where I will be staying for a while." After giving her Oba time to get paper and pencil she gave her Toga's address and phone number.

She returned saying, "I recommend you have a sit down chat with him about punishment Kikyo. As you know our family didn't use much corporal punishment unless you kept breaking the same rule and no other methods worked. As long as you remember the rule of never punishing a child in anger you should be fine. But in this case you and his father should agree on the punishment and his father should supervise so the child can't claim your being abusive. I know you would never be abusive but you never know what a child will say in anger. May I ask why he can discipline his own child?"

Kikyo replied, "He is a demon Oba and his son is a human boy he is afraid he'd unintentionally harming the child with his strength. The boy is in serious need of discipline his language is very fowl and he has a serious attitude." Oba replied, "Well that was smart of him to enlist your help with making sure his son grows up to be a good man. I'd say that based on your assessment the child will respond best to corporal punishment. Make sure however that you and the father agree what manner to use together. You will do fine Kikyo don't doubt yourself you're going to make a great mother figure for the child."

Kikyo replied, "Thank you Oba I better go back and talk with him before we get to his home. I will keep in touch and visit when I can." Oba replied, "Good bye Kikyo we will talk again soon." Kikyo returned to where everyone was. Mae had returned as well announcing that the guest room had been made ready. Naomi looked at Toga asking, "Would you like to eat before heading home or see Maru's room?"

Kikyo added, "My Oba recommended we discuss disciplining your son and she recommended you supervise his punishment so that he knows you support the punishment." Toga nodded his head he could understand a unified front when it came to discipline. He turned to Naomi saying, "Perhaps we should have lunch and discuss methods of discipline while we eat."

InuYasha folded his arms saying, "I don't see why you can't just put me in the corner like you did when I was a pup." Kikyo put he hands on her hips saying, "I see that didn't work very well and odds are you didn't stay in the corner the full-time or stayed quiet."

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head he knew she was right he always left the corner the moment his caretaker was distracted. If they didn't get distracted he'd just whine until they let him out just to get him to stop. Naomi looked at Mae saying, "Would you remove two chairs and set the bench on the table on the way to the kitchen. Let the cook know we have a demon, two humans and a dog staying for lunch."

Mae rolled her eyes grumbling out, "After I am done I will order wedding invitations clearly you must be marrying Maru's owner. I have never seen you so willing to submit to a man's requests before. I suppose he will need real meat too?" The look she got in response was all she needed to know the answer to her question.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

As lunch was eaten Kikyo and Toga had worked out an agreed way to deal with InuYasha's behavior issues and foul language. Once they had agreed and lunch was finished Toga took them too his home he wondered if he should consider looking at Kikyo for himself after all they would be parenting his son together. He'd wait and see what her reaction to his home was if her tastes were the same as his he would consider taking an interest in the woman.

**~ With Kagura and Kanna ~**

Kanna looked at Kagura miffed that her sister got her into trouble yet again. Sure she liked entering into magic contracts and making money but she didn't like when her sister twisted things for her benefit and got them both in trouble. Kanna was finally ready she had enough money to start a legitimate business, buy a house and hopefully find a man who could love an emotional less void demonness. Kanna said, "I want you to buy me out Kagura I don't want any involvement in what every your planning. You're my sister and I will always love you but I am tired of getting into trouble because of you."

Kagura was angry but without her sister's constant nagging about how wrong what she was doing was she could really go fully after what she wanted. If she bought her sister out she wouldn't have to worry about her sister getting into trouble due to her actions. Plus she could take a higher risk without worrying about her sister talking her out of her hare brained scheme. She grabbed a large sum of money and a quick claim deed handing it to her sister to sign. Once the paper work was signed she pushed the money over and watched Kanna pick up. After a few hours Kanna was ready to leave and before doing so she said, "If I were you I'd let him go and find a man who wants you. You have more than enough money to attract many suitors. Obsessing over him will only lead to your demise and I'd hate to lose my sister."

Kagura scowled as her sister left her alone with her thoughts thankfully Naraku had replied to her request and was due to show up in a day or so to work out a deal with her. She had to decide what she wanted him to do. Did she want him to change her into a dog and then lure Sesshomaru that way? Would creating a love potion and dropping her magical contract claim for one date be more likely to work? She was sure if she went with the date option he'd be suspicious of her so she'd have to be sure to have someone else give him the potion somehow. If she truly seemed remorseful the judge may even lift the ban on magical contracts. Odds were the date would be supervised and she'd have to sign saying the contract was now satisfied in full. She wondered if she'd have to go on the date with a dog or he'd be transformed for the date and stay that way. She sighed he'd more than likely never agree to a date after she tried to force him into mating. She knew Naraku would know how to get a real date from him the question was getting the judge to offer it to him. Perhaps finding where he was and being a female in heat would be enough to get what she desired from him he'd be too honorable to turn her away if she carried his pup. She doubted he'd fall for that he seriously didn't want a pup or to be tied down at the moment so any plan would have to be devious and well crafted. Naraku was perfect for both the only question was what would he want in return? Could she live with what he'd want from her in exchange for securing her heart's desire? She sighed again it was going to seem like forever for that spider to show up. But then again any moment up until she had secured Sesshomaru as her mate or was pupped by him would be pure hell. But once she had him one way or the other she could make sure he was hers if for nothing else but the pup they shared. He may bend the rules of honor and take whores or mistresses but he'd be a dutiful father and not mate until the child reached of age. She'd just have to make sure to trick him into pupping her more than once so that there was always a pup that wasn't of age yet.

She reminded herself she needed to stop thinking of Sesshomaru and start thinking of what Naraku would want from her for payment. She now owned the escort service and all the girls that worked for her were disposable she knew he'd love that. Hopefully both would be enough for the services he'd provide the only issue would be she couldn't tell him her goal was to get pregnant just to show him she'd make a good girl friend. She hoped he wasn't overly smart and would by that as her reason otherwise she'd be in trouble. That was when she realized that she'd have to make sure he either went somewhere else or she'd have to kill him. She couldn't risk a life time of being in seclusion so that he wouldn't find out about her or her pups. She knew he'd hold that over her head and if she did do exactly what he wanted he'd tell Sesshomaru and she'd have hell to pay from him as well. She shuttered to think what Sesshomaru would do to her when he found out that she had tricked him. He couldn't find out she had to make sure he didn't find out any way she had to. For now she needed a fool-proof plan that wouldn't back fire on her and she couldn't wait to see which one the spider choose.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Naraku arrived right on time first thing in the morning. He looked to her saying, "Make some coffee and we will discuss what you are willing to pay for what I am willing to give." Kagura smiled and went into the kitchenette soon returning with coffee for both of them.

Naraku looked at her hard saying, "Explain the situation and what you're willing to give. Then I will tell you what I will do for you in return." Kagura replied, "I had a magic contract I tried to force mating as payment and was caught. He was turned into a dog as punishment and I still want to mate him somehow."

Naraku looked at her asking, "What are you willing to pay?" He took note of the quick claim deed smirking at the fact that she was alone just how he liked his victims. If he played his cards right he would get more than she bargained for but that was how he liked his pray naïve.

She replied, "It will depend on what you give me in return. Why don't you tell me what you will do for me and we will negotiate on what I will pray." Naraku growled but for now he'd let her have her way. He said, "I can give you a potion that will transform you into a dog and make you smell as if you're in heat. I wouldn't actually put you into heat because while a real dog isn't compatible it may attract real lower level demons and I doubt you'd want to be nocked up by one of those. I can also make you a forbidden mate spell all you'd need is a picture of him alone and a picture of you alone. A photo of the two of you together would work best but one of each of you would work as well."

Kagura looked at him saying, "If you could get me a date with him where we got a picture together than after the date I could use the spell on the photo. I may have to give up the rest of my claim to do so but I wouldn't care if the result is him mating me." Naraku grinned saying, "I will get you your date from that magic contract judge but in return for all I am doing for you. I want this business and its employee's and no complaints if what I give you fails."

Kagura replied, "Agreed but I want instructions for the two items you will give me. I will give you half ownership now and sign over my half when I get my call for my date." Naraku grinned saying, "That seems reasonable but I'd rather not have dealings with you while you are doing this. I don't like things traced back to me so how about you give me cash and when you get the call you will list this business with my realtor. I will buy it for the amount you give me now. I will consider us even at that point and I'd be most grateful if you don't darken my doorstep with complaints should your plans all fail."

Kagura said, "Return with the two items and I will give you the money." Naraku grinned in an eerie way pulling some things out of his bag. He placed them on the table saying, "Here you go now hand over the money and I will be on my way." Kagura sighed having no choice but to pass the money over to him as payment. She couldn't wait until he got her a date with Sesshomaru and if he didn't succeed than she still had her business.

Naraku took the money quickly heading to his home waiting for his realtor to call him when the escort service was available for purchase. He knew each of her plans would backfire he wasn't sure how but she didn't seem to be the type to be patient and when it came to this type of thing patience was highly important. He was hoping for her total failure so she would return to him once again only this time his price would be higher. He just loved when someone was desperate for something it left them open to people like him who could use them for their desires. He couldn't wait until she had a life debt to him and was his personal slave.

**~ With Kagura ~**

She was mentally patting herself on the back for dealing with him so well. She was glad he had left the instructions on each item on the table. She read over the first one since she would turn into a dog first hopefully if she did this right she wouldn't need to sell him her business. As she read she saw she needed to know where he was as it recommended being close to the target. This minimized risk of anyone else mounting her. After he finished mounting her, she would transform back at that point she could claim herself as his mate. If she was in heat for real and he pupped her he'd have no choice but to mate her. Although Naraku's warning about lower level demons was valid but it would depend on where he was. If he was in the city and not near any forests she could go to him when she was really in heat. She really liked that plan the question was how to get into the home he was staying in. If it was a human household she could act injured and then nature would take over from there. No male could resist the smell of a bitch in heat when in their true from. She'd just have to act slightly injured so that they wouldn't take her for medical care. She had to get into the home not be taken to the local vet or wind up taking a trip to the pound. Transforming in the pound would be the most humiliating thing ever and how would she explain herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

She had a sudden brain storm she knew a vet that would microchip her no questions asked and she could put Kanna's information on it and her name. She knew Kanna would bale her out of the dog pound although that would lead to a lecture but better than the alternative.

**~ With Naomi ~**

She had spent most of the night in her office trying to figure out how to get Sesshomaru to learn his lesson so he could return to his own home before Mae had her committed. She was pissed when she found him growling and snapping at Mae when she had told him no for a bone she had in her hands. Naomi instantly grabbed him and chained him up outside for a time out sending Mae to the butcher for some bones he could have. Sesshomaru had been pissed at the harsh treatment until he came back to his senses and realized that the bone she had could have choked him and they had said no for his own good. He was even more thrilled that once he had calmed down he was allowed back into the home in fact Mae had brought him a bone he could have to make up for teasing him with the other bone even if the teasing had been unintentional.

He enjoyed the looks that he got when they went to Tashio Corporation the first time. His father and Naomi scheduled a meeting with Ginseng Enterprises for the end of the week. During the week they spent every day together getting together documents and information so that when Ginseng Enterprises representatives showed up they'd wipe the floor with them. He couldn't wait for the meeting when they would finally be rid of the headache and would be able to focus on their business.

Toga was surprised that Sesshomaru seemed to make some progress Naomi assured him it was because Mae had spoiled him with good meat bones from the butcher. He knew in a more beast like state that meat bones would work wonders for his attitude towards humans. InuYasha however hadn't made any progress in fact his language was so bad he had enrolled him in a school that was strictly for children with excessive foul language usage. The way this school taught was to make a student write an essay on all the words they could have used instead and why it was wrong to use that word. The school felt that by teaching the students other words to use the need for the bad words would decrease and eventually would stop all together. It gave both him and Kikyo a few hours every day without InuYasha to deal with. His temper, mouth and overall attitude were horrid and having found out that his son was never really punished and always had managed to get out of it explained a lot about his behavior.

When Sesshomaru and Naomi arrived Friday his son literally pranced into the office. Naomi looked up saying, "Females find him cute and it's gone to his head." Toga nodded knowing that praise would boost his ego even if it was from humans. They headed to the board room he had set up for the meeting with Ginseng Enterprises. Once all the members of Ginseng Enterprises enter and set up they waited as Ginseng Enterprises passed their documentation over. Naomi glared at them asking, "Where is your stock certification?" One replied, "We have none as experts can't tell if it's the real stock or not and refuse to certify it."

Naomi brought out a magnifying glass and her stock certificate looking at both and while the other was a very good imitation it obviously wasn't a real stock certificate. She smirked up at them saying, "This is fake anyone who told you otherwise is lying. Now if this is all you have your wasting our time. If you insist on persisting I'd be more than happy to file an action against your company for harassment and fraud."

She watched as the layer paled and whispered to his client before the male said, "I have two more things to discuss. First I have a deed to the building Tashio Corporation is currently using. Second I would like to officially ask Princess Naomi to court me."

Naomi glared at him before saying, "There is no Princess here I have stepped down and have given all rights up. As for the first matter I want to see this deed." She turned to Toga saying, "Bring me your copy of the deed." Toga left growling never had they mentioned having a deed to the property.

Sesshomaru was also growling because the man had no interest in Naomi he had smelt his desire up until she said she gave up all her rights to the throne then his desire instantly faded. He hated males that went after females for their money. Although he wondered if that made him just as bad as them considering he was only after their status and their breed. He had a valid reason though he needed a proper heir to run his father's company. Sure he was lord of the west but it was more of a title now than actually power which was why he could understand her freely giving up her title. His title meant occasional appearances and attending mating balls and while he had some say over the land it was nowhere near where it used to be. He longed for the days where he could run across his lands and kill whoever he desired for whatever reason without having to explain himself. He had heard that the lords were looking into creating a more natural realm for demons to live in or visit when they had the desire to live a more natural existence. So far it was still in the discussion phase and several witches and wizards were looking into what would need to be done to create it. He hoped they'd figure it out he could use a good romp in his true form.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Toga returned growling with documents in hand. He was disgusted the male who had interest only moments ago only to no longer have interest due to her having given up the title. Toga could help himself growling out, "You should be ashamed of yourself it's because of males like you that she has given up her title. You like so many others not really interested in her at all but her money or her status. How am I to convince her to take back her title that she can be loved if there are males like you in existence?"

He received a growl in return answering, "I am Kenji a minor lord in the North and I refuse to take anything less than a princess. I don't care how pretty she is with no title I have no interest as simple as that." Naomi glared at him saying, "Even if I had kept my title Kenji I wouldn't have accepted your suit you're not worthy of it or me!"

She looked at Toga's documents and Ginseng Enterprises documents it seemed they did in fact have partial claim to the building. Sesshomaru looked at the documents as well growling at the information. His father had been sold the building but part of the land appeared too belonged to Ginseng Enterprises. Naomi looked at Toga saying, "We will need to have a survey done and see if the boundaries are accurate or not. Although why Ginseng waited so many years is beyond me."

Kenji replied, "My father was very disorganized I didn't even find the deed and the stocks until recently. I will continue to look through his things to see if I can find who he purchased the fake stocks from as I'd like to get my father's money back. I will be reasonable I will take back my offer to court and give you a month to come up with a solution or an offer to purchase the land."

Sesshomaru growled real loudly causing Kenji to add, "You might want to put a muzzle on your dog before he bites someone and you're taken to court." Naomi glared at him replying, "I trust Maru and he wouldn't bite. He just doesn't like you and I don't blame him. We will get back to you in a month with either an offer or a solution."

He nodded and exited the room rather pleased with the outcome. Now he could ask whatever he wanted from Toshio Corporation for the small parcel of land. Naomi called three surveyors to come out and define where the property lines were. She looked at Toga saying, "Once we are sure where the land is we can decide what to do about it. From what I can see it looks like it's the corner I am unsure if it's the parking lot or the building. Either way I would recommend we remove what we own from their property rendering it valueless. No one will want to buy it as it's too small for anything. If you try to purchase it I am fairly certain they will be unreasonable about the amount they want."

Toga replied, "I understand but I'd like to find out there price before doing anything." Sesshomaru barked out in Inu, "Why not find out the price now while they are still here?" Toga rushed to catch up with them and asked what price they wanted for the 10 acre's they owned. Toga nearly choked on the price they had given him stating the amount included past due rent that was never paid. He returned in a foul mood saying, "The amount is highly unreasonable they have included what they feel should be paid as rent for the land. I told him to collect the rent from the surveyor who told me where I could build."

Naomi looked at both saying, "Easiest solution would be to demolish the building and the parking lot and sell the land to someone else. Then you could buy a new building which would be way cheaper than fixing and upgrading this one as I had wanted to." Toga smiled saying, "You know there is a piece of land I have had my eye on but it's in a high end area and I wasn't sure the business as it was would do well there. Perhaps with my new partner I have no worries this location all the land belongs to the family and it's large enough to include a daycare for staff."

Naomi grinned saying, "Well show us what you got I bet I can work something out with the land owner. We can invite him over once we have the surveys in hand. I am sure that would really annoy Ginseng Enterprises if you no longer own the building." A ferial grin lit up Sesshomaru's face he really liked the idea of out maneuvering the company. He couldn't wait for them to find that they had no course of action against Toshio Corporation. He did however like the idea of staying and making the small plot of land valueless to its owner. He was really growing fond of Naomi she was a smart woman.

At the end of the business day they had three surveys and the surveyors had agreed that it had been a mistake done by the surveyor when Tashio Corporation had expanded to make the parking lot larger. They both attested to that in writing and clearly showed where those 10 acres were. It wouldn't take much to remove what was there so they could see if they wanted to relocate creating a new more efficient building. Toga grinned saying, "I will have a crew here in the morning to remove our property and put a fence around the acreage I will have to give up some land as an easement that wasn't issued or granted so the land can be accessed but I will make sure it's only big enough for one car up or down." Toga knew the land would be useless to Ginseng Enterprises and they'd never be able to sell it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Toga called the construction company that he used and told them about the survey error. They agreed to be out in the morning to fix the problem. Naomi however received a call from Grandpa Higurashi claiming that visitors had abandoned ferrets on the shrine property and it was becoming a problem. She told him not to worry she'd be over shortly with a hunting dog. She looked at Maru saying, "It looks like you will be able to get some hunting in the shrine is being overrun by ferrets."

She took Maru to shrine grounds after telling Toga they would decide if a move or remodel was best for the company. She let Maru go he took off chasing and killing the ferrets that were over running the shrine grounds. It was interesting watching his hunting instincts take over as he raced through shrine grounds chasing down and killing each creäture that had been left by unthinking humans. The death was quick and kinder than the suffering the animals would have endured due to a lack of food. Sesshomaru was having a great time he couldn't remember the last time he had gone on a hunt.

Naomi sighed as she waited for him to return from hunting. Grandpa Higurashi sat next to her asking, "Do you need me to vanquish that demon again?" She laughed replying, "No I am fine just trying to help Maru learn and I don't think he is. It seems he's taking advantage and not really learning anything."

Grandpa Higurashi smiled saying, "I had sensed he was to learn a lesson but was twisting the lesson to his advantage. The demon Lord was always good at bending things to his will even when I was just a lad. Perhaps the sacred tree would have the answers you seek." Naomi looked at the man stunned he always acted as if he was a feeble old man with no holy powers.

Moments later fuda covered her and Grandpa was shouting, "Demon be gone! You are cleansed." She shook her head and headed for the tree once she got there she placed a hand on the tree asking, "What do I do I am at a loss?" She sat under the tree hoping if she meditated she'd get an answer to her question.

Sesshomaru was having a blast killing things of course there was no real challenge in it but he did enjoy eating his kills. Once he was full he laid in the shade in the tall grass deciding a nap was in order. Sesshomaru woke up late at night to the stars and the moon with a cool breeze blowing across his fur. He felt better than he had in years it was good to be out in the forest hunting. Perhaps some of the things his sire had said were correct he needed to take better care of himself. He sighed as he realized it was very late and Naomi was more than likely worried about him. He decided that he'd return to where she had been and let her see he was alright. He was fairly certain the ferrets were now gone or in very small numbers.

His nose went to the air as he scented a familiar scent on the wind. He couldn't place where he had scented that smell before. He turned towards the wind to get a better smell of the scent. He took a deep breath savoring the scent of honeysuckle and Vanilla. He sat there taking the smell in trying to remember where he had scented it before. When he couldn't figure it out he started moving towards the smell hoping with the scent being stronger he'd remember. He followed the scent on the breeze until he reached a clearing where he could see for miles. He closed his eye and took in some deep breaths trying to trigger his memory. A brief flash of memory came to him of his Mother he was no more than a toddler. She had taken him to a nearby kingdom to meet a newly born princess. Upon meeting the female he had asked his Mother if he could have her for a mate. Not that he understood what a mate was all he knew was that he and his beast wanted to keep her. His Mother told him he had to be older and so did she before they could be together. He had been very angry at his Mother for making him leave her behind. He only forgave her when she promised that as soon as she was old enough to travel she'd invite the girl's parents to come visit the Western lands.

He shook his head thinking it wasn't possible he hadn't seen her in centuries he couldn't remember why but on the hope that it was her he raced following the scent. He took off at great speed stopping only when the scent shifted directions to make sure he would find who or what ever this was. He growled in annoyance as he was starting to feel that he wasn't getting any closer to the scent although the amount of scent in the air had increased from where he had started. He heard a scream coming in the direction of the scent and raced with new-found energy towards it.

He bounded across the grass field at top speed making it into a wooded area running directly into a pack of wolves all growling and snarling at a young female. He wasn't close enough to see the female but she was the one he had scented and the one that had screamed. He growled at the wolves to stand down that she belonged to him. The pack turned to look at him while guarding what they had found within moment the pack attacked the intruder. Sesshomaru had no choice but to attack back. It felt good to be in a real fight the ferrets had been no contest but these wolves were giving him a good work out. He went straight for the pack leader nipping and snarling at the other wolves. He knew the only way they'd back off would be if the leader died or told them too.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Sesshomaru swiped at the first wolf with the back of his paw hard sending it flying into a distant tree knocking it out. The next wolf he slashed with his claws causing the animal to yelp and run off. He circled around the leader growling and snapping at the wolf. They each launched themselves at each other turning into a large blur of gray and white fur. They snarled at each other biting and swiping at each other some hitting others not. Sesshomaru was dealing more damage than he was taking from the wolf. The wolf eventually backed off in favor of keeping its life once he was sure they were gone and not returning he turned to the girl.

He was surprised when she ran forward and tackled him to the ground in a big hug. He growled in annoyance but since she looked so young and helpless he couldn't stay mad at her. She seemed to be about 5 in human years with cute chubby cheeks and the most adorable smile. He tilted his head confused he recognized her scent but not her he couldn't understand why. The more he looked at her the more memories returned to him.

Images of InuYasha's Mother flooded his brain along with a little Inu girl that he had claimed as his mate. She looked the same as the little girl he was seeing now. That couldn't be so unless magic was at work here she'd be close to his age by now. She looked at him and asked, "Do you know what happened Sesshomaru?" He shook his head no in reply.

She asked, "Do you think you can lead me back to the shrine?" He sniffed the air and looked to the sky before shaking his head no. She frowned until she saw the sky saying, "Looks like we need shelter from this storm." He moved over to a tree and using his claws he hollowed out the inside of the large tree. He watched as a bright smile graced the girls face before she went into the now hollowed out tree. He followed her happily laying near the entrance to guard it. He rested keeping his awareness in case the wolves returned or any other animal.

More memories came to his as he lay there guarding the entrance as the rain came down. He watched the death of InuYasha's Mother and his reaction to it. He watched as he pushed the Inu female he had claimed away and when she refused to leave him he attacked her in a fit of rage. He felt so ashamed of himself he shouldn't have attacked her for trying to comfort him like a good mate would do. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard her ask, "Can I lie near you it's getting cold." He nodded yes and felt her curl into his warmth he heard her whisper, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

They only answer he could come up with as to why he had attacked her was due to his morning a pack member. His distress momentarily made him forget his claim on her. He had gone into a blood rage having felt they hadn't done all they could do to save his second Mother. He figured he had locked memories of her away because he felt he was unworthy to be her mate. His beast more than likely agreed that she was better off without him. Yet here she was they had found each other again. He had the urge to do better this time he had to have his destined mate. He would prove he was worthy of her and make up for his mistake when they were young.

This meant several things fist they had to weather through this storm. Then he had to lead her to the shrine so that they could get help. His sire would help them and figure out how to change her back into a woman. Hopefully by then he would have learned his lesson and turned back to normal so that he could properly court her. He just hoped she wouldn't outright reject his courtship request. Something deep down inside of him told him she wouldn't reject him that she still loved him. The love was just dormant from years of his ignoring her he'd just have to bring it back to the surface. Which meant the courtship would be very short and they would be mated quickly. He loved the idea of having pups that looked like her and despite the fact it would make his sire happy. He was really enjoying the idea of being mated and creating pups.

He was now beginning to understand why his sire had wanted him to mate and have pups. He also realized how he could change but still keep his hard exterior when it was needed. He sighed he couldn't wait for the rain to end although by then it would more than likely too late to travel. With those wolves out there it would be better for them to travel during the daylight. He could protect her better that way he wasn't going to lose her again. He wouldn't fail this time he couldn't if he did he'd never forgive himself and spend the rest of his days in solitude.

He had heard her name several times in his dreams and that brought him the realization that his mate was the lawyer that had helped him Naomi. He now understood why she had hidden herself to many males like him having thought that status was everything. While he agreed it was important he couldn't say he agreed that it was everything. He needed a female that would interest him, smart, cunning, kind, and caring that would make a great mother to his pups. He didn't want a female like his Mother as much as he loved her. She only looked pretty and knew how to boss others around. She wasn't very caring or loving to anyone even him. He knew she tried and he was sure she cared she just had a hard time showing it.

* Author's Note* This child isn't Rin she is Naomi changed by the Sacred tree. This is so he will be free from his magical punishment.*


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

**~ With Kagura ~**

Kagura had gotten the microchip and had told Kanna of her plans at least the dog part. Kanna of course had given her a stern lecture about going too far and needing to move on. Kanna made sure to let her know that while she understood Kagura's desire to mate Sesshomaru that she felt forcing the issue wasn't going to get the results Kagura wanted. Kanna tried desperately to convince Kagura that even if Sesshomaru caved in and pupped her that odds were he'd take her to court and win custody of the pup on the grounds of using his vulnerable state against him. Sesshomaru had some honor but he liked to bend the rules of honor to suit his needs.

Kagura of course refused to hear anything Kanna had said to her and went to start her plans. Kanna sighed as her sister left her home to go and try to trap Sesshomaru into mating with her. Kanna however had found a nice young man they met in the herb shop she had opened. She had found she enjoyed gardening and helping people and not hurting them. A young man named Hojo was always coming in for herbal remedies to give as gifts. She had quickly found herself enjoying his visits and as he started coming in more and more she could help finding him attractive. They would talk each time he visited and she'd learn a little more about him as time went on. She had planned on telling Kagura about him but feared her sister would talk her out of confessing her feelings for the man.

She seriously hoped she didn't get any calls from the dog catcher although she could claim her dog had gotten out of the fenced yard. She just really didn't want to be involved in whatever seedy character her sister had gotten involved with to get the transformation potion. She longed for a normal life of being a wife and a mother if only she could find a man who could look past her lack of being able to show emotions. She made sure to let Kagura know that she would bale her out of the dog pound but she didn't want any more involvement than that. She really didn't want anything to do with this man her sister was dealing with and she didn't want him to know she existed. Kanna had made sure she understood that this man was to not know of her at all and if Kagura continued to deal with him she didn't want her sister contacting her.

Kagura agreed promising her that all she wanted was to be helped out of the dog pound should she end up there. She had no plans on letting Naraku know about her sister if she wanted a simple life. Kagura knew being a void demonness made it hard on Kanna and the likelihood of her finding a man was slim. She knew her sister didn't need an undesirable man trying to exploit her to save her sister. She knew Kanna would do anything she could to help her and Kagura didn't want her to give up her chance for happiness. She hoped that what she had gotten from Naraku already would be enough to secure Sesshomaru as a mate. She had a feeling he'd want something more valuable from her should she want more. She most definitely wanted to plan things out so that she wouldn't need to go back to him for something else.

She raced off to Tashio Corporation and waited outside of the building all day with plans to follow Sesshomaru's family and discover his location. Imagine her surprise when he had left the building with the lawyer that had been in court with them. She quickly followed them keeping enough distance not to be detected. She followed them to a shrine and watched the lawyer let Sesshomaru loose to run on the shrine grounds. She grinned this was great she could sneak onto the grounds and take some of the potion. Using her newly found senses she could track Sesshomaru. Once she found him she would finish the potion and entice him to mate with her using her body as bait. It took a while for her to find Sesshomaru and when she did she found him fighting off wolves. She growled in annoyance when he protected the girl who was strangely wearing a woman's shirt and nothing else that she could see anyway. She couldn't understand why he was protecting the child and staking claim to the girl from the information she had Sesshomaru was a bachelor with no children. So where had this child come from and why was Sesshomaru claiming her as his own perhaps she was a member of his pack that had to be the answer. As she noticed the storm rolling in she decided it would be best to wait until the storm passed to gain his attention. Last thing she needed was the rain diluting her scent so that he wouldn't even notice her. She could only hope that the child wouldn't prevent him from acting on his natural impulses. She wasn't lucky enough to find shelter as the one Sesshomaru had provided for the child but she had found a small over hang that gave her a little cover so she wouldn't wind up drenched.

She hunkered down waiting for the storm to pass and plotting on how to get the child from Sesshomaru or him from her. She had thought of striking up a bargain with the wolves so that they could have the child once she distracted Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure if involving the wolves was a good idea they may have been more attracted to her heat scent than the meal of the child. She also wasn't sure if she could communicate with them or not since they were wild wolves and she was only transforming into a common dog. Sesshomaru could communicate with them because he was a demon he knew many Inu languages that included wolf.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

As soon as the storm passed Kagura took the remaining potion and moved to where her scent would go directly to Sesshomaru's nose. She then sat and waited for him to catch the scent and wake from it. She knew wolves were in the area but she was close enough to him that they wouldn't bother her in fear of him.

Naomi woke up the storm had passed and she scrunched her nose at the smell that was now floating through the shelter. She got up and moved to the entrance staying close to Maru she didn't want to risk making herself venerable to the wolves. She was fairly certain they hadn't meant to frighten her but she wasn't going to risk it without knowing there full intentions. She glared at the dog not far off from the entrance yelling, "Go away bad doggy!"

Kagura didn't like the girl tell her what to do so she growled at her hoping to scare the brat. When the little girl growled right back she was both surprised and impressed with the child. She was also highly annoyed how was she supposed to get Sesshomaru's undivided attention with the child in the way.

Sesshomaru awoke to the yells of the child deciding to find out what the problem was. He slowly got up smelling the most enticing scent in the air but the child's need came first. He stood behind his future mate looking at the female trouble maker. He saw a bitch she appeared to be in heat the way she was displaying her rear in the prefect position to be mounted. The smell was highly tempting and calling to his beast but it wasn't enough of a lure he found his chosen female's scent to be keeping him calm despite the enticing aroma. The only question was now how did they make way to the shrine this bitch was bound to attract the male wolves or other male dogs. He didn't want to be taking her through a large mass of fighting males she could be hurt accidentally. They couldn't stay where they were either the other males would see him as serious competition and may fight him even if he shows no interest in the bitch. He couldn't risk his female getting hurt in the scuffle. He had to decide how to get out of the mess this stray bitch put him in. He barked at her telling her to go away hoping she would listen but she didn't respond. He assumed she was a common dog with no intelligence and only knew he was male and hoped he'd take care of her heat. His chosen female was way better than this common mongrel. The female wasn't overly bright there were many males in the area downwind from her he wouldn't risk pups with this creäture no matter how good she smelled.

He lay down and barked again to get Naomi's attention. Once she turned to him he scooted close to her and nudged her before looking at his back. He knew he was large enough to carry her small form on his back. He glared at the bitch that caused him this headache and then smirked when he felt a weight on his back. He carefully stood up surprised at how light she felt he had feared she'd be too heavy for him. He felt her legs snug up against him as her feet went on his backside. Once he was sure she was secure he took off knowing the sooner his was away from the smell the sooner he'd feel better. He was having enough problems as it was fighting his desire. While her scent had helped him now that she was behind him the full effects of the scent was taking a toll on him. He growled at the bitch in warning before taking off in the opposite direction. He felt her tighten her hold when he took off but not enough to hurt him he had expected the speed to frighten her but he needed to get her to safety quickly. His goal was to get her to the shrine and to the safety of the human's that lived there. He hoped it wasn't too far away he could feel her muscles trembling against him. She was young and he was sure staying on him took a lot of effort since falling would hurt her. He couldn't risk slowing down the bitch was hot on his tail. He had to get away from the smell before he gave into his desire he was barely holding on as it was. He barked as the shrine came into view luckily someone was outside so he kept barking to gain their attention.

Mrs. Higurashi was outside sweeping the steps to her home when she heard a dogs bark. At first she ignored the barking assuming it was a neighborhood dog but since the sound was getting louder she looked around. She noticed a dog approaching her at top speed with a second not too far behind it. The first animal seemed to be carrying a small child sensing that the child could be in danger from the second dog. She moved quickly opening the house door and getting inside the house she'd let the first animal in and then slam the door shut. She was surprised the first dog seemed to understand what she was doing and changed his direction to head directly for her. She held her door open and as soon as the first dog was through she shut and locked the door. The dog came skidding to a stop running right into the couch she rushed over to check both the animal and the child. She found the dog exhausted but fine physically after carefully moving the animal she checked the child who also seemed exhausted. Deciding to let them rest for a while she went to the phone to call animal control. Once she was sure they were coming out to deal with the dog outside that was causing damage to her home in trying to get into the house she went back over to her guests to see if they needed anything.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Mrs. Higurashi returned to the living room just in time to witness the large white dog turn into a man. As she thoroughly looked him over she realized he wasn't a man but a demon. She slowly approached him wanting to make sure he was ok as his eyes opened and looked directly at her halting her where she was. She asked, "Are you alright?" She had wanted to cut the sudden tension in the room.

Sesshomaru looked over his now human form wondering why he had changed had he satisfied the debt? He looked up replying, "I am fine, thank you for your assistance. That female was in heat and attracting the wolves on your shrine grounds. I didn't want the child accidently harmed during a fight for matting rights."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled saying, "I am Higurashi Haruko I called animal control for the female. I am sure the wolves will be tagged and returned to the shrines forest. Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru replied, "Use of the phone and I was wondering why you are so calm talking to a demon?"

Haruko laughed replying, "I didn't sense any harmful intent when you were racing towards my home. I see no reason to worry just because of what you are. I will show you to the phone and then wait in here with the child. I wouldn't want her to be frightened should she awake alone."

He nodded and followed her to the phone calling his sire and asking him to pick them up immediate as well as to call Naomi's maid to let her know that she was safe but going to be away for a while. Once the call was completed he followed his nose back to where Naomi was and was greeted with the site of the older woman smiling. He asked, "How is she?"

Haruko smiled saying, "She's fine as far as I can tell visually. I think she's just physically exhausted she's just a little girl and I don't know how far you had run with her holding onto you."

He moved closer and he could hear her breathing and heart rate. He watched as she started moving slowly before sitting up on the couch. He watched as she blinked a few times before a frown showed on her angelic face. She said, "Aw you're not a doggy any more you don't need me."

He couldn't help but to chuckle it was too cute she was upset that he was no longer in her care. It seemed though now she was now in his care. He was sure if the contract had been fully satisfied the court would have let his sire know. They would have to look into what was going on once they made it to his sire's home. He looked at her saying, "I believe it's my turn to take care of you."

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention Haruko answered the door. It was the dog catcher he told her everything was taken care of the wolves back deep in the forest and the dog was in the van and headed to the pound. He thanked her and left to find out if the dog had an owner. He sighed if the dog was owned he was going to get the pleasure of informing them that it was likely pregnant as it had been mounted by several wolves. He felt bad for the poor traumatized thing and her owner who was most likely worried sick. He sighed again heat was the one of the top reasons dogs wound up lost to their owner.

As he was leaving Toga drove up and rushed to Sesshomaru saying, "I got a hold of the judge she says you're free to do as you wish. It seems the contract recorded a serious violation by Kagura and you are now free from debt to her." Sesshomaru felt a tug at his coat he turned to see Naomi as she asked, "What about me?"

Toga stood there stunned for a moment before asking, "Naomi is that you?" When she nodded he quickly called the judge back. After talking to the judge he closed his cell phone saying, "The judge knows nothing about why you would be a child." Naomi frowned saying, "Sacred tree did it. I asked for it to help Maru and next thing I know I wake up like this surrounded by wolves."

Toga went back to the car and within moments Kagome stepped out with InuYasha holding her hand. Naomi looked at them in confusion until Toga got close saying, "Kikyo needed a break and while she was away we found InuYasha responded better to Kagome so she took Kikyo's place. It seems Miroku and Kikyo really hit it off and they are on their honeymoon."

Naomi stood there stunned at the changes that had taken place since she had last seen Toga. She looked at him asking, "Toga when did we last see you?" He replied, "It's been about a week but I figured he was giving you problems until Mae called worried. I remember you saying you were coming to the shrine and spoke with Mr. Higurashi who told me you had set Maru loose on shrine grounds. Feeling it was in my son's best interest to go on a hunt I called Mae and figured you'd call me when he had exhausted himself. I hadn't expected him to call or for you to be a child when I arrived."

Naomi stormed over to the sacred tree stomped her foot saying, "You fix me." Kagome came over to her saying, "Naomi perhaps the tree feels that Sesshomaru needs to learn a little more and has made you a child so he can take care of you. Once Sesshomaru has learned what he needs to I am sure you will return to normal. The sacred tree wouldn't leave you a child on purpose it could also be that you need to learn something to be changed back. Perhaps the tree wants to give you a chance to learn that not all Lords are bad mate material. With you being a child Sesshomaru will need to care for you and show you a side you never have seen in a male demon."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Haruko smiled at Naomi's antics saying, "How about I tell you how Kikyo and Miroku got together while I look though Kagome's things to see if anything will fit. I can't send you home wearing a shirt that is way too big."

Naomi nodded as Haruko brought her inside and started telling her the story. "You see when Kikyo and Toga arrived with InuYasha looking for you I had them leave him with me for a while to play with Sota they looked frazzled and in need of a break. InuYasha was an angle the whole time they were gone but the moment Kikyo stepped into the house curses started flying from his mouth for some unknown reason. I figured the boy just didn't like her and recommended that Kagome take over for a few days to see if his behavior improved. Kagome had already dumped Miroku not knowing how to deal with a man that had a wondering hand."

She rummaged through a few things in her room before finding a yellow sundress that looked the right size for her. As she started helping Naomi into the dress she continued the story. "Once Kagome was gone and Kikyo here Miroku did as he always did and asked her to bear his child. Well she made him swear on his honor that he meant that which of course he did. She shocked him by accepting and announcing they had a lot to do before the wedding. The poor man got so pale in complexion he was stunned speechless when she dragged him off to get the rings. I believe at first Kikyo was playing a joke on the man in an attempt to teach him a lesson. She took him everywhere with her making him buy her dress and get formal clothes for him. They had photos taken and got everything together for the license. She even dragged him to a travel agency to plan the honeymoon with him. She had spent a large amount of his money expecting him to back out the day the priest showed up to marry them. The joke was on her he had fallen for the strong-willed woman who was making him follow through on his promise. Her strong firm guidance kept him for allowing his hand to wander to anyone but her. Neither willing to back out got married and left together for their honeymoon. They both seemed happy with the marriage and I suspect I will be a getting a call from her soon telling me she's expecting a baby."

Naomi shook her head it seemed as if Miroku finally got what he wanted and was bound to a woman who knew how to deal with his wondering hand. Haruko took her back out to where everyone else was saying, "She's already to go."

Sesshomaru having overheard the conversation and taking in InuYasha's mood had a feeling there was more behind the whelp's behavior with the woman. He turned to Haruko asking, "May I and my sire see the room Kikyo used?" Haruko confused as to why they asked but seeing no reason not to show them took them to the room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened before asking, "Do you smell that sire?"

Toga took a deep sniff of the air in the room and stood there in shock his son had scent marked the woman. He had wanted to mate her; his son's behavior was on purpose to keep his sire from getting close to the woman. He was furious his son had manipulated the two adults into separating no wonder why the boy had been mellow with a hint of sadness to his scent. Toga growled lightly his own son had tricked him. However his own son was facing some serious consequences of his actions the woman he had wanted was now married. He had no interest in the woman her micromanagement would have drove him insane he liked some space. The monk she choose to marry needed micromanagement to keep him in check. Toga said, "It seems that my son was interested in mating Kikyo and didn't want her caring for him as a child afraid she wouldn't be able to see him as a man. He also feared I had an interest in her which I didn't she's a nice woman and all just not a match."

Haruko smiled she understood what he had meant she had dated many males before entering a serious relationship with Kagome's father. She also knew Kikyo and Miroku were a match for each other he gave he lots of love and attention and he allowed her to micromanage his behavior. She believed the monk actually enjoyed the attention it was why when they got married she didn't object while it was a short courtship she knew they would make it. Toga smirked saying, "I guess it's a good thing I have kept any interest I have had in Kagome secrete. No one is to tell her or my son I want to be sure we match well before entering a courtship. I had done so with Kikyo as well but had found we weren't well matched before Kagome took her place. I guess my son noticed my interest and his bad behavior was to sway me from choosing her."

Sesshomaru grinned asking, "So how are you going to punish the half breed?" Toga growled at his son replying, "I will think of a punishment that is appropriate for now I will let him suffer from his actions. What are you going to do about Naomi or will I have to care for her too until she returns to being an adult."

Sesshomaru said, "I will care for her it's my feeling that once she feels that not all males are after one thing she will change back. Besides I'd like to court her while it will have to be extremely modified while she looks like a child. I wish to have a mating ceremony shortly after she changes into an adult.


End file.
